Seeking the Truth Among a Changed Disposition
by Elizabeth R. Austin
Summary: Mai Chrissa Sutherland is a sixth year Ravenclaw who plays seeker for the house team. Set aside from her newly found horomones, Mai's facing a tougher issue than teenae boys. It seems her nightfrights are back plauguing her dreams.
1. Mai Chrissa Sutherland: Seeker

"Mai, get your butt down here," Davies screamed from the sidelines.

It felt like just yesterday I had stepped off the platform and into that scarlet engine. However, it was not. No, that was two months ago. Unbelievable. I was already that far into my sixth year.

Aggravated, I soared straight down at Davies, enjoying the cool breeze against my face drying the sweat as I went.

I landed the broom perfectly right next to Davies just to remind him who was offered the job first. It felt good to fly about again and not worry about any Muggles seeing me.

One look at his face had told me I was done. 'Bout time. I thought he would never give in to reason. Things like this made me wish I had accepted the job as Captain.

"Yes Roger," I said sweetly as I gave him a sugar-coated, partly sincere smile.

"What am I going to do with you? Your tricks are far too racy for Chaser, yet you are the perfect build and you are quick to turn, too." He scratched his head and looked about the field before turning back to me. "I give up Sutherland, Seeker you are, and shall remain."

"Whatever floats your boat, Davies," I said, turning away with a nonchalant shrug I was terribly fond of using.

"Sutherland," he said in that unnerving tone that made me turn back. It reminded me of one of those noises, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yes Davies," I said calmly through a forced smile.

"Cut the crap, and it is Captain or Roger, Miss Sutherland."

"Whatever Davies," I said, taking off on my broom to switch positions.

I knew I was in for punishment with that one, but he deserved it. There was no legitimate reason to make me change positions this season. He was just being a prat and exercising his new authority. I knew this was what was going to happen once I turned down the position as Captain, but I did not care for the task. I never played for the fame, just for fun. I never planned to be a professional, though it is what my father's dreams were made of.

"Hey Bradley, you're back to Chaser, Roger changed his mind."

"Thanks god. Seeker's not my position at all."

"Not an issue."

With that, we both flew over to Roger and awaited his after practice speech.

"Good job everyone; some nice flying today. Everyone except Sutherland is dismissed. Seems she needs to learn how to respect her superiors and not waste their time. Fifty laps and picking up the supplies ought to do the trick," he commanded with a look of triumph.

I stared at his back in disbelief as he left the field with the others. My jaw hung open a bit. I could not believe the level of his audacity. Well, I could, but I never believed he would have the gull to actually act upon his constant threat over the last few practices of leaving me out here alone.

"Oh, and Sutherland, best close your yap and hurry up. Gryffindor has the field in forty-five."

I waited until he was completely out of sight before I screamed aloud in frustration and started my laps.

The laps were easily done in thirty minutes. I landed peacefully, my frustration vented. I could feel my achy muscles being numbed by the increasingly cold wind. It is much more tolerable when you are flying than when you are standing still. Not that I minded much. I tended to rather enjoy the crisp cool air over warm air. I typically sat outside in this weather reading books in a sweater, shorts, and my favorite pair of knee-length wool socks. To me it was peaceful, and relaxing.

Quickly as I could, I gathered all the used towels and sports bottles. The wind pierced my robe and shorts with every blow. I typically did not wear much to practice due to the sweat I worked up. A long sleeved shirt, shorts, and my Quidditch robe was all I had ever found necessary over these six years.

"Sutherland, don't tell me your captain thinks he still has the field? Or is it that you are here for us?"

I almost lost my lunch in my mouth. That voice seemed to trigger my gag reflex more than any disturbingly nausea-scented potion could.

"Well I don't think it really matters since it's actually Gryffindor's field," I said bending over to grab the last towel.

I nearly smacked myself in the head for the stupidity of that move. Agitating him was a bad idea. I knew I was in deep now. I had completely set myself up for the trouble that was about to ensue. I straightened myself abruptly and spun around facing Flint with a fixed glare.

"It's okay Sutherland, I know you want me," he said as his lips curled in a smile. "You know we'll go easier on you if you don't struggle."

"Yeah Sutherland, maybe a few of us will take pity on you and pass up our turn to hex you,"

I would have laughed at the statement had it not been for the current circumstances.

"I'm not here for you or anyone, and actually I was just leaving," I said grabbing the water bottle case and attempting a dash.

Damn I felt it, and it disgusted me. I felt like my arm was being overtaken with permanent sticking slime.

"Maybe you didn't hear me Sutherland. We are giving you the opportunity to amuse us. Maybe even improve our grades a bit."

"Well maybe you didn't hear me Flint. I am not interested, and I was just leaving."

"Come on now Sutherland, it'll be good for you," Flint said snaking his arm around my stomach and pulling me to him. "It'll thicken your skin, and put you in your place and off the field."

I gagged as my body touched his. I attempted to claw my way out but it was no use; all it accomplished was making him laugh at me. This was typical of our encounters. He hated me, and I him. Therefore, Flint sought out every way to undermined me and make me feel weak.

"Quit struggling, Sutherland, unless you like it rough. Then by all means continue. Gives us a reason to hit you."

He wrapped his arm around my flailing ones, pinning them to my sides. He then moved his one arm up and pressed it into my chest to restrict my breathing.

"You know Sutherland; you're a pretty good size for a seeker. We might need to use a shrinking spell."

His team snickered. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth, reading to make my next move.

Bam!

Score, I thought as I felt Flints hands fly off me to his head, Loser, I am not that easy.

"Bloody hell," Flint began yelling behind me as his colleagues laughed at his expense.

That gave me my signal to run. While he was distracted I took off, but my escape was yet again cut short. Still in check.



"Where do think you are going Mai Sutherland," Flint said tackling me to the ground. "You have to pay for that."

Flint pulled his wand, and much to my surprise pulled a decent paralysis spell.

"Gather around boys, I believe we have time for all of us to have some fun," he said smiling as stood up over me cracking his knuckles. "So who wants the first hex?"

That was it. I knew I was done for. To make things even worse he was bleeding and it was dripping all over me. Disgusting. Well checkmate is checkmate. I waited for it all to end as they encircled me. I cursed myself for not shutting my eyes before he had put the spell on me.

"Flint, I believe when a woman runs away that means she isn't interested. I also believe that just because you can't beat a woman at a game is no reason to cheat."

Flint stopped immediately. I tried to see who it was, and hoping to see Davies. However, the look in Flint's eyes told me it was someone else entirely. Someone he hated more.

"This is none of your business Wood. So bugger off."

Wood... The name was not ringing a bell at the moment, though my head was aching something awful.

"Don't think you heard him right Flint. Wood said let the girl go. I know that this is the only way you get any but all the same," said two voices together I was extremely grateful to hear.

The disembodied voices of Fred and George Weasley appeared on either side of Flint. I would have smiled if I could. Tricksters they may have been, but they always got me out of tough situations. And I them.



"Pucey, Blechy get rid of the blood traitors," Flint ordered waving the twins off with one hand.

Blechy moved forward, but Pucey stayed in place until Flint glared at him.

As he did so, I saw George mutter the counter spell. I winked at him in response and maneuvered myself just a smidge. Checkmate is on you now, Flint, I thought as I brought my leg up to the appropriate place of ultimate pain.

"Nice shot, Mai," complemented Fred as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Need a hand," asked George holding his out.

"Or maybe two," suggested Fred holding out his as well.

I took both hands gladly and laughed as the rest of the Slytherin team gathered their captain and ran. I knew they would go to Snape, but that did not matter because, in the end, I had all the cards.

"You alright," questioned a shy voice I recognized.

"Just peachy keen, Harry," I said brushing myself off rapidly.

"So Mai, just how did you end up in this situation," George asked looking at me as if he were my mother scolding me for not taking out the trash.

"Got into a spot of trouble with Roger again. So he punished me by giving laps and clean up duty. Bloody prat. I was done with my laps and almost finished with pick up when Flint's ugly face appeared. I have a feeling Snape gave them the field to cause trouble for you lot," I said blankly.



I swayed on spot, but brushed it off to thinking that it was only due to the quick fall and rise.

"Davies left you out here alone," questioned a voice.

I turned. I was fairly certain this was the guy Flint had called Wood. I had heard the name before but never met the person. Never paid much attention to him in games. Guess he must have been the Keeper. They didn't get in my way, so I never cared.

"Aye, and he's done it before. No big," I said shrugging it off. "Just a spot of bad luck."

"Still it isn't right, he should have been out here with you," he said shaking his head. "And his Seeker too."

I opened my mouth to inform this guy that I could handle myself perfectly well, but Fred applied a hand to my shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you Mai; his parents raised him old-fashioned."

I looked from Fred to the other guy, and smirked. Fred let out a light laugh behind me.

"Well he's doing an awful job of showing that, hasn't even introduced himself properly has he?"

I then turned back to Wood as he spoke.

"What do you mean? You know my name, we've been playing Quidditch against each other for years, and you're in my classes," he said, giving me a look of disbelief.



Shoot, I was caught. I never paid any attention to people in my classes either unless partners were involved. Thinking fast I covered for my mistake.

"Knowing your name and introducing yourself are two different things for your information," I said, hiding my smirk at my own cleverness.

"Fine then, Oliver James Wood," he said, extending a hand.

"Name's Mai Chrissa Sutherland," I said and accepted his handshake.

We both stood there for a moment, not sure what came next. It was that awkward silence portion of the conversation. You know that part where everyone just stops talking, and the atmosphere gets really uncomfortable? Well that is what was going on now. I attempted to shift and make myself feel slightly more comfortable, but the pain in my head put a quick end to that. This was definitely one of my pet peeves. I hated silence. Even when I was studying I needed the soft murmur of other students or music or something.

Needless to say, I was starting to grow impatient. My head was pounding, and things where a bit blurry.

"Ummm... Mai."

"Yeah, George?"

"You are bleeding."

"Oh."

I reached my hand up and touched my head. I felt the sticky matted hair where I was bleeding. I surmised that tackle from Flint had done more harm than I thought. I did not look at the blood. I was okay with everyone else's, but I was never interested at looking at my own.

"Guess I'd better get to the hospital wing then," I said, taking a step around Oliver.

Suddenly I found myself seeing two Oliver's, so my step turned into more of a tumble. As I prepared to eat grass, two rough hands grabbed me and held me up.

"Team, start warm-ups. Angelina you're in charge until I return."

"Why are you going somewhere," asked Angelina.

He looked down at me. His face was blurry. I felt as though I was looking through a window while it was raining outside. I chuckled to myself. It was funny; it looked like it was raining but it was sunny and crisp outside. I moved to stand on my own but he tightened the grip around my arm. Something flashed in my head, but it was only for an instant.

"She's got a concussion, and since Davies isn't here to take care of his own team. I'm going to do it for him," he said, frowning.

I began to feel sick; my blurry vision was taking its toll. So I closed my eyes.

"Don't close your eyes," Oliver said softly shaking me a bit.

I started to tell him off, and that I could close my eyes if I wanted, but decided the energy was not worth it. Besides, I knew this would thoroughly tick Roger off. Roger considered Oliver a big rival. I never listened to his rants about the Gryffindor's Captain fully, but I knew it was all negative. The only person that would have made this better is if it was Cedric instead of Oliver. Roger could not stand Cedric, but Cedric and I were semi-close. It drove Roger nuts. Specially since, he had to share his precious girl fan club with Cedric.

"Can you walk?"



"Hmm," I said, trying to look at the correct person without seeing two.

"I asked if you could walk," Oliver stated in an insecure tone.

"Not sure," I said looking down at my feet. "Things are pretty blurry."

By pretty blurry I meant that my feet had turned into giant blotches of colour with no discernable shape to them.

"Right then," He said.

Suddenly my feet lifted off the ground and my stomach plummeted somewhere below me. I was no longer standing but sitting bridal style in Oliver's arms.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Carrying you," Wood said staring straight ahead as he begun to walk.

"I don't need to be carried. I'm not a princess," I snapped.

He just looked down at me, confused. I returned his confused face with a whatisyourproblem face.

"What did you say your name was," he asked, wearing the same look on his face.

"Don't change the subject," I stated coolly. "I understand that I obviously am incapable of walking on my own, but that still doesn't make this necessary."

He simply went back to staring straight ahead and continued to walk. I guess he was the strong, silent type, but no matter he was not going to get by ignoring me. I folded my arms over my chest and made to pout.

"Hello," I said attempting to wave my hand. "You still haven't answered my question."

"You're a descendant of a clan leader," he said leaning his head back so I didn't hit him in the face.

It was not a question really, just more like a blunt statement. Either way it caught me off guard. No one really knew about the decedents of the Dukes that were living and ruling in Scotland. All that anyone ever studied was English and French royalty. Occasionally you would find some that knew the Czars of Russia, but rarely. Not even a single soul in Ravenclaw, save my own blood, knew about the family trees of Scotland.

"How?" I stuttered looking up at him in awe.

"I'm your neighbor. We live in the manor next to you. My parents bought the Irvine manor from your cousins Neil and Birdie," he said looking down at me but taking quick glances ahead still to make sure we didn't run into anything. "Mind if we rest a moment or can you walk?"

"I can try," I replied.

He set me down to rest for a bit, before having me attempt to walk. I managed to reach the next flight of steps before I faltered yet again. He offered to carry me but I refused until I slipped three quarters of the way up.

I was speechless as I searched my memories for relevance to what he had just spoken. Then I recalled when the Irvine manor had been bought my mother had thrown a fit, and told my cousins point blank what she thought of them.

However, two weeks later, her anger was silenced by a visit from the man who bought the manor. During his first trip to my home, he delivered the Irvine family tree and invited our family to retrieve anything else of value from the home. The man also offered up quite a feast to my parents as well, making it more of an invitation to dinner.

I was unable to attend the dinner since my mum sent me to my cousin Hazel's home saying that, since the man's son was gone, I would only find myself terribly bored. She also mentioned something about the boy being at Quidditch camp. Thinking about it for a moment, it seemed right that he was the same boy my mum had spoke of before.

"I remember that. Your father came over to our home to return our family tree, and to invite us over for a family dinner. My mum said I was not allowed to go because you were at Quidditch camp and I would be bored with no one to talk to," I said as my eyes widened despite the pain the increased light caused.

"That's right. My mum adores you, you know. Talks about cooking with you and your mother constantly. She thought you were the most precious thing since she saw you in the town center first. Tells me all the time that I should bring home a girl just like you someday. I tell her that would mean putting Quidditch below something. They come to see your matches, too. I didn't know until last year that they did when I saw them walking around with your parents," he said smiling.

I smiled back. I never knew Mrs. Wood liked me so much. I always thought she doted on me because she did not have a daughter.

"So why haven't you introduced yourself before now," I questioned.

"Well to be honest, at first I was still at that point I thought girls had cooties. Then it was just a matter of not knowing what to look for. I'd never seen you before so I hadn't a clue what to expect."

"Oh, well that's understandable. I remember when boys were at that stage; I thought they were all complete prats. You know my da' really likes you too. You should visit; bring your family. I am sure we would all have a good time. Besides with how big the estates are we could both use someone to hang out with. It's lonely as I'm sure you know, and my mum and da' don't really have time to play Quidditch with me."



He sat me down again, this time in one of the deep window sills. I felt bad about him having to carry me. I also felt pitiful and weak. It annoyed me, but I knew he was just trying to be nice.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Besides, between my mum and yours the food will be out of this world. Plus, I might actually get to eat my fill for once. Your mum always keeps shoveling it on for me, but my mum puts an end to it. Perhaps we could even get a little family versus family game going. And I know what you mean, gets real lonely even if I get to practice a lot," he said smiling down at me as he picked me up again.

I smiled back at him, regretting my desperate attempts at avoiding a meeting with Oliver Wood in the past. I did not tell Oliver all my da's boasting made him sound like an airhead, because now I knew it was unintentional.

"Here we are," Oliver said, walking through the doors of the infirmary with me in his arms.

Madame Pomfrey ushered me to a bed immediately checking my vitals as we moved. With a wave of her wand, she cleaned up the matte of blood in my hair and healed the wound.

"Well it was nice to finally meet you Mai, and I hope we speak again. But since you are now in good hands and my team needs its captain, I must bid you ado," he said giving me a smile and bow as his eyes laughed.

He was almost out the door when I realized I had never thanked him for his assistance.

"Hey Oliver."

"Yeah Mai," he spoke as he turned to me, quickly.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him around Madame Pomfrey as she bustled about making me a potion.



"You're welcome," he said, returning my smile and leaving hurriedly.

As I watched Oliver Wood's back turn the corner, Madame Pomfrey bustled over to me forcing some foul scented drink into my hands. I stared at the cup as it doubled, tripled, then focused. That must have been some hit on the head.

I noted to myself to make Flint pay at some later moment in time. I started to form ideas on what exactly I would do to Flint when I realized that someone was tapping their foot in front of me. My eyes shifted focus from the mug to the feet. Shoes, no high heal, flat, and the same I had seen at St. Mungo's. Quickly realizing what the tapping feet where waiting for I dipped my head back slightly, and held my nose as I chugged the potion. As I thought: flavor was definitely something between barf and toe jam.

"Now Miss Sutherland if you don't mind, please lie down. You will require a good few hours of rest at least," a pair of white shoes from the floor said to me.

I obeyed the request of the shoes and had a lie in. As I rested, my thoughts traveled back to my first visit to St. Mungo's or what little I remembered. I was only three at the time, and although I could see my parents chatting up the nurse about something, I really had no clue as to what was going on. It had something to do with one of my older cousins.

Eventually I had tired of the adults jabbering back and forth in what seemed to be a foreign language at the time, and I wandered into the room. My cousin was strapped down to the bed with thick leather belts. Some were so tight they might have been cutting off circulation.

Curious as any other three year old could be, I wandered closer. He was covered in all sorts of nasty marks, but the one I would never forget was the one that ruined my family's name, and marked death in our world.

I recalled staring at it, and almost touching it, until my cousins head snapped towards me and he started spewing words, and drool everywhere. I laughed thinking it was a game until he grabbed my wrist and started squeezing it. My head had pounded and everything had gone blank.



I still wonder to this day what might have happened to me if my parents had not saved me, or if it had been my parents at all. The only other memory remaining from that day was a voice singing me to sleep. That was the problem I saw with it being my parents. It was a woman's voice, and my mother could not sing. Regardless that incident had marked my terror of being in a hospital bed.

The few days after the event produced my life's goal: I wanted to be a healer of sorts. However, I knew I could not work my days in the dreaded white rooms and beds of the hospitals. No, the job would have to be on the field. That is when my father introduced me to Quidditch. I loved the sport. However, I was not talented at it. Therefore, I worked hard and practiced until I got on the school team.

During the first game Quidditch I went to, I witnessed what I wanted to do as a healer. One of the players had taken a nasty blow to the side of the head, and the team healer was called out. I decided that is what I wanted to do.

My parents had taken this goal as a light in the dark, even though they did not know what I wanted to be a healer of. The decisions of my Aunt, Uncle, and cousins could be repaired by me. They decided I had to get perfect grades and become a healer that cured multiple diseases in the wizarding world. Needless to say, I was not entirely interested in working at a hospital all my life, especially without any patients. No, I wanted to be a healer for Quidditch players. I enjoyed the sport plenty, but playing it as a means of income would ruin the fun in it. I still wanted to travel and work with a team though, and I had always wanted to help people. Therefore, being the smart little witch I am, I put the two together. However, I still have not told my parents of my plan, but I still had another year to do so.

It was sometime around planning the idea of telling my parents that I passed out. I was not sure what to expect, only that it wouldn't be good. Surely when I awoke, Roger would be there. And he would raise hell. Nonetheless, I slept and I slept well.


	2. Mishaps

I wish I was wrong but, when it comes to Captain Roger Davies, I never am. He was there at my bedside, as always, when I awoke. I tried not to stir him in hopes of sneaking out and avoiding his long-winded lecture on my mistakes, and then another long-winded apology. Never the less I was clumsy and stirred him such a smidgen. Davies happens to be a light sleeper. Roger sat straight up, and began examining me.

"Mai are you alright? You are not hurt are you? I swear I will kill that prat of a captain if you have one scratch! I will bet he arranged this, thinking I wouldn't suspect a thing. Probably added to the damage himself. I will make him pay. He'll never lay another finger on you Mai."

I shook my head as Roger continued, until I reached my breaking point. After three, "You should have never trusted him, Mai," I gave Roger what he had coming.

"Roger Davies shut your trap. Oliver did nothing to me. In fact he saved me from that slimy git Flint, since you were nowhere around to protect your precious seeker," I said poking him hard in the chest. "Oliver was quite nice and gentle for your information, so you leave him alone."

"Oh please Mai, everyone knows he is obsessed. Oliver Wood would do anything to win."

"He did not hurt me Roger. You can't shove this off on Oliver or me it was your fault for leaving me out there alone. Besides I suspect the real reason you don't like Oliver is because he is more of a gentleman, a better captain, and better looking than yourself."

"Why thank you Mai."

I stopped and felt my cheeks warm up and gain that rosy color of embarrassment. I hadn't meant the comment to be taken seriously, I just knew that it would get under Roger's skin.

"Wood, what the hell did you do to my seeker, you git," Roger asked, fist tightly balled on each side.

"You mean other than getting her out of a situation you left her in Davies?" Oliver said, frowning as he crossed his arms.

Roger's eyes raged with his discontent. He stepped up to Wood with one fist raised.



"So help me Wood, if I find out anything that happened to her had to do with you, you won't want to exist anymore. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I actually came to see if the girl I just so happened to rescue was doing okay," Oliver said with a satisfied smile.

Slowly he moved around Davies and next to my bedside. I had to smile. Oliver was hitting all the right buttons, and to be honest Roger deserved it.

"So how are you Miss Sutherland?" Oliver said, taking a seat and my hand at the same time.

"Don't you dare touch her," Roger growled.

I stared at Roger. He had always been competitive, but never to this extent. Roger was acting like Wood was as desperate and undermining as Flint.

"He can touch me if he wants Roger. Now shut your trap and leave; you have always been an ungrateful git," I snapped as I pointed Roger to his destined path out the infirmary door.

As I watched, glaring at his back, Roger hung his head and walked out the infirmary door in a complete huff.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that out of you."

I looked back at Oliver. He was a little shocked. I shrugged; it was natural to act that way with Davies. I had been doing the same thing since day one. As far as I saw it, all Davies needed was someone to keep him in his place. If no one did, that head of his would not fit inside the castle.

"So, shall I try this again? How are you," Oliver asked smiling slightly.

"Much better now that I have rested. How'd your practice go?"

"It went well. I got there and they had actually done what I wanted," he said leaning back in the chair.



I smiled. I understood how rough things could be, controlling Fred and George. They were as wild as it gets. I felt sorry for Mrs. Weasley. I could not comprehend raising the two of them all this time. It must have been unbearable most of the time. During their first two years I had been the target of many of their pranks, but once I started retaliating that all stopped and quickly. Sure, occasionally we would prank each other but then I became a prefect and was no longer their target but their savior. If it were not for my rounds sometimes, I am sure they would have been kicked out ages ago. Rounds…

"Oh crap," I said putting my head in my hands. "I was supposed to do rounds last night."

Oliver looked at me in disbelief, and confusion.

"Rounds," he said raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes rounds. I'm a prefect. It was my duty to do rounds last night," I said following up my last sentence with a heavy sigh.

"Surely Roger told someone for you," he said hesitantly patting my back.

I laughed. Even when I had asked Roger for favors he had always gotten distracted or plain out forgot. As far as reliability went, Roger Davies was not the bottom of my list. All he needed was a pretty girl to walk by him and his mind was else were. Don't get me wrong, Roger was in no way desperate. He was just a little hormonal.

"Roger Davies, would forget his head if it were not attached," I said, leaning back on the bed. "So Oliver Wood, what's the real reason you're here?"

Oliver looked at me a moment, and then sighed.

"Well Fred and George had to do homework, but they wanted to check in on you, and I figured since you were my neighbor and all it would give us a good opportunity to talk. So I graciously, of course, volunteered," he said leaning back in his chair.

I smiled to myself and shook my head. Those boys were something else. I am surprised they did not have Oliver ask when I would be able to be on duty again. It had been like this since the 

beginning of the semester. It had sort of became a game with those two. Then I thought of something.

"You're a terrible liar Oliver Wood," I said with a growing smirk. "Either that or you've become another one of their victims."

"What do you mean?" Oliver said with raising eyebrows.

The twins never ever did homework they could put off to do later. They were planning something. A prank more than likely, but for when, and for who?

"Mai," Oliver said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"A prank, Oliver, a prank," I mumbled. "What day is it?"

"Saturday, why do you ask?"

"Oliver, don't you find it a bit odd that the twins are doing homework this late on a Saturday night," I asked staring at the ceiling.

He put his hand on his chin, and then his eyes got wide.

"My room," he said suddenly, standing up.

I looked at him for a moment. Why would they prank Oliver? Usually they only pranked those outside the walls of their dormitory. It was more fun for twins to prank their enemies rather than their friends.

"What on Earth are you talking about Oliver? They wouldn't," I started.

"Oh yes they would. Especially since, I called an early morning practice so they had no excuse not to do homework," he said, frowning deeply.



I tapped my chin. Perhaps he was right. They had been complaining rather loudly to Oliver the past few days, and they had taken to spreading nasty nicknames throughout the Gryffindor common room for him. I laughed.

"I don't find this funny. It is already too late to put an end to it. I can't believe I didn't think about that," he said sitting down putting his head in his hands.

"Well Mr. Morningwood, I'll just have to get up and solve this situation won't I," I said, pulling the covers off my legs.

Oliver frowned at me.

"Not you as well. Please do not spread that anymore, it is almost unbearable. Wait. How are you going to solve it," he asked wide eyed. "You should stay in bed, concussions are a nasty business."

"Oliver," I said standing off and brushing my shorts down. "Let's go."

Quickly I walked past him grabbing his arm between wrist and elbow. He stumbled behind as I pulled and tugged him up to the Gryffindor common room door. Occasionally he called out for me to stop before I hurt myself, but I ignored him. I am not too good with my own health, but well that is why there are doctors and healers. It did not take me long to get to the picture of the rather fat lady.

"Password," she asked.

I looked at Oliver and motioned for him to say it. He gave me a weird look.

"I still don't know what you plan on doing to help me out but okay. Wattlebird," he said looking from me to the painting of the fat lady.

The portrait swung open and as I stepped forward to enter, I realized how cold I was. I also suddenly realized my clothes had not been changed from when I was carried to the infirmary. As I entered, I began to ask Oliver if I could borrow a pair of sweats, but stop dead when I saw him covered in pink paint. As I moved closer to him, I noticed a sign hanging on the wall. "Welcome back Mr. Morningwood." I had to giggle. Oliver however, turned on me.

"You knew about this part," he seethed. "I can't believe I helped you."

I frowned as my face was splattered with pink paint. Quickly I pushed past him. I was not going to deal with that kind of treatment. I accioed the banner to me and tossed it into their fire, and used a few quick spells to clean him up as he continued to yell. I knew these spells from cleaning up after the twins time and time before. As I did so, he shook his finger in my face. I shoved his hand away.

"Oliver James Wood, keep that finger out of my face, and quit yelling at me. I don't always know what they will do; I simply knew there would be several pranks on you. For all I knew one was right outside the infirmary," I yelled back at him.

I turned quickly and stormed up the dorm stairs until I reached the seventh year boys dorm. I opened the door with a spell and let the several steps of pranks go off on no one. After I finished I walked down the stairs and ran into Oliver on my way down.

"There you go, all done. All you have to do is magic it all clean. We are even now, Mr. Wood," I snapped as I made my way to pass him on the staircase.

"Mai, wait a second," he said, turning to meet my face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I should be mad at those two. I will get them later. But anyway Mai, still friends?"

I stared at him for a moment, and shook my head with a smile.

"We can still be friends Mr. Morningwood," I said turning to go back down.

"Mai!"

"Last time, I promise Oliver."

I made my way out of the common room. I had to find Fred and George before they got caught. I was supposed to be on duty but that had changed after what happened with Flint.



Slowly and carefully, I made my way to the Room of Requirement. It was the first and best place I looked for Fred and George. Nine times out of ten, I found them there creating another prank for that night. I rounded the next corner ending up with a surprise. I smashed into the body of a black robe, which told me several things, none of which were good.

"Miss Sutherland," said the infamous voice of Professor Snape.

"Sorry Professor, I was just heading back from handling a situation," I said as I realized I still had not borrowed anything to put over my skimpy shorts.

Snape looked disapprovingly at my attire, but looked me back in the face quickly.

"Miss Sutherland, if you wouldn't mind terribly, put on appropriate attire for prefects and meeting me in the dungeon. I have some things to discuss with you," he said in a strained voice.

"Tonight professor," I asked a little surprised.

He started to say something, but gritted his teeth.

"Yes, tonight, Sutherland."

I swallowed and shook my head. Fred and George were on their own now.


	3. Slytherin Tonight

I skittered my way back to my commons in a nervous frenzy not knowing what to expect from Snape. I thought that perhaps he was going to test me again, but quickly eliminated that idea. The last time he question my advanced placement, my parents had gone into a tizzy, and McGonagall had personally told Snape to leave me be. In addition, I reminded myself that was over a year ago. Since that moment Snape treated with something that came as close to respect as he was willing to. As I rushed up to my dorm room, I did not bothering to say a word to my friends that were down at the fire writing a rather lengthy essay from Flitwick. I ransacked my brain the same way I did my trunk in search for my bloody perfect robes.

"Mai, what's going on," asked a voice from the doorway. "What's got you in such a mess?"

"It's nothing to worry about Jess. Just meeting to discuss what to do about my missed duty nights," I said finally discovering my very un-pristine robes. 

I looked up at Jess, who was frowning down at me or my wrinkly robes. I was not sure which, but it did not matter.

"You're not going to wear those are you," she asked wrinkling her nose.

"Why yes I am Jessica Lane," I said straightening out the clothing with a few more handy spells I had picked up over the years. 

She shook her head at me.

"You know Mai; if you just took care of your clothes you wouldn't have this problem."

I shook my head and smiled a bit. I may be smart but not necessarily practical in every way. As I put on my pajamas and donned the perfect robes and badge, I looked over to Jess who had seated herself on my nightstand.

"Mai, you know Davies came back rather distraught earlier. I think you may need to talk to him," she said staring at her feet.

Jess knew I hated talking sense into that boy. Roger was so thick. It takes me hours to set him straight on things. As I said before he was convinced that he was incapable of being wrong. What a prat. Never the less I shook my head as I zipped my robe.

"I'll do it when I get back if he is still awake. If not tomorrow during free period, I will speak with him. Okay Jess," I said looking to her on my nightstand. "Jess?"

She still had her head hung low, looking at her swinging feet.

"Mai, Roger... He said that that you were helping Oliver Wood," she said softly and with great hesitation to my disliking.

I slammed my trunk shut. 

"Jess you know better," I said as I approached her.

"I know Mai. It's just that, well just talk to him soon okay," she said looking up at me.

I studied Jess for a minute. She was biting her lower lip and her eyes could not focus on 

me. Something was up. That stupid prat. He knows better than to worry the team like this.

"Jess you know that thick headed prat doesn't have the guts to get rid of me," I said smiling as I pulled her into a hug.

Jess was my best friend. Our moms and our dads had been friends while they had attended school. She was also on the house reserve team. Our house was one of the few that had a reserve team, but we had to. Academics were our focus, so if someone's grades were slipping they traded down until they fixed the problem.

"You'd better be right Mai, or your arse is mine," she said returning the hug and giving me a smile.

"Oh and umm. Adrian, Montague, and Warrington came by looking for you. Said something about an apology for Flint," she said staring down at her feet.

I snorted. If they were sorry, they would have stopped it then. They always did this, especially Adrian. I never understood but anytime something broke out between our teams they apologized to me. I had always figured it had to do with Blaise, a second year I helped around since his perfect could not be bothered. He was a cute kid really, but wherever he was, Draco Mafloy was soon to follow. Therefore, I did not see him often unless I ran into him in the library.

"You know Warrington and Montague come looking for you fairly often. Even more surprising is that they can answer the riddle correctly," she said still looking at the floor.

I noted she hadn't mentioned Adrian. Adrian always apologized to me. He teammates more so now than ever, but they all feared Flint's power over the team.

"We'll talk about this later Jess. I have to get going. Catch you in a bit," I said rushing out of the dorms.

As I rushed past the chairs in front of the fireplace, I nearly knocked over Anthony Goldsteen. I rushed passed him shoving him into a well-padded chair, and gave him a sympathetic smile. I lengthened my strides until I reached the entrance where I shoved open the heavier than usual door. As I took a step out, I tripped right not the lovely chest of Adrian Pucey. I countered my off –balance maneuver and straightened myself up. This was no good, I had to go, and Adrian Pucey's muscular physique was in my way.

Adrian still to this day tries to keep our friendship from his first year going. It was not that I hated him, just who he hung out with. We had stopped spending time with one another his third year when he finally fell under the control of Marcus Flint. Up until that point, I had tolerated his slow motion towards the definition stereotype of a Slytherin. Typically, as usually, Flint had caused an incident with me and here he was to apologize. 

"Adrian I really don't have time right now," I said straightening my robe.

"Mai, please. I'm," he started.

"I know you are Adrian, but I have to meet Snape as soon as possible, and you need to get back to your dorm in ten minutes Adrian," I said brushing past him.

I heard his footsteps approach behind me. Glancing at the floor, I confirmed his feet 

present, and both accounted for. I rolled my eyes. I did not need his excuses or his apologies right now. I needed to get to Snape's office.

He reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Listen to me Mai. I need to ask you something," Adrian said as he turned me to face him.

I squirmed in his grasp. The way he was holding my wrist, it made me remember things better forgotten. Things other than Marcus Flint, I just did not know what.

"Let me go Adrian. We can talk tomorrow," I said pulling away.

"Do you promise," he asked me earnestly.

"Yes Adrian I promise," I said turning to leave.

"Wait I'll walk you there," he said trying to stop me again.

"Adrian if someone were to see you I would have to give you a detention. Please go back to your dorm," I begged him.

"Mai, I can't. I'm not welcome right now," he said softly.

"Then where were you planning to go," I asked raising an eyebrow at him. My eyes widened as he grinned sheepishly and blushed. "You know where to go. We will talk when I get back. Just lay low."

"Thank you Mai."

I shook my head as I broke into a jog. Snape was going to have a field day with me. I sighed trying to think of what Adrian had done. It was not unusual for him to get into fights with flint. He hated how Flint treated girls, or more specifically me. I had seen Adrian pick fights with Flint over me before, but he always ended up apologizing to Flint and then telling me he was sorry but he could not risk losing his position on the team.

Even though it made me mad, I knew his family and I knew what he meant. Adrian was not thick, but he was overly intelligent either. He had two things looks and quidditch skills. I had gotten used to this whole situation, but lately he had came running for me when he got into these fights, and for once he didn't just apologize and leave. I could not say I minded much, we were pretty close when he came here. I had helped him around and he was less than a year younger than I was. Regardless I was glad he would be there to talk to, I needed someone none teacher related to rant to about Davies.

Before I knew it, I had made my way to the dungeons. I slowed myself down as I approached Snape's door. I knocked and then slowly entered. I felt like I was walking on glass. My hands were actually shaking.

Snape was the only teacher that made me nervous. The again, he expected the most out of me. He expected everything I had to offer and nothing more.

"Have a seat Sutherland," he said as he placed jars on his shelves.

I cautiously made my into the seat near his desk. I had never been called to a teacher's 

office. Not even when Filch surmised that I was helping the twins. I was the twins' perfect partner in crime.

"I assume you know why you're here Miss. Sutherland," Snape said still not facing me, but updating his records instead.

I sat and thought over the last few assignments in and out of class. There was no possible way I had made an error in either one of the two groups.

I looked up to where he was standing, tapping his foot in irritation.

"Really Sutherland, I," he stopped and turned away again. "Miss. Sutherland there appears to be an incident that occurred between you and Marcus Flint."

"Well yes sir but nothing short of the usual," I said completely confused.

Snape turned and frowned at me.

"Well I see that is the case," he paused as he went to get a whistling teakettle. "Have some tea, and let us discuss what is to be done as due payment about the last incidences."

I racked my brain as he brought me a cup of tea. My brain was screaming something was wrong. I ran through all memories of my encounters with Flint including the one today, nothing unusual came up.

No wait, that's not right.

I tried but every time I tried to remember, the memory acted like a cheaply fixed filmstrip. It always stopped for a split second and went black right where Flint reached out to me. I tapped my chin.

"Miss. Sutherland I don't believe we have all night. All I need are some conditions that will settle you for Flint's transgress," he said peering up at me form his records.

I thought for a moment in my confusion. I couldn't remember Flint doing anything worse than usually, but I saw no reason to waste the opportunity since he had been a thorn in my side.

"Well, I hope this isn't too much, but the Slytherin quidditch team, mainly Flint, cannot approach any other team unless they are invited into a conversation in a friendly manner. If it is unfriendly then ten house points are immediately deducted. Also, all pranks on Flint by the Weasley twins should be ignored for two weeks," I said sitting back hoping I had not crossed any lines.

Snape did not even bother to look up at me. I was shocked to say the least; he hated the twins more than he hated anyone else.

"Right, consider it done Miss. Sutherland," he said as he got up to write the next days assignment.

What I did next surprised me until I really thought about it. I had planned on this long ago. As a healer I would have to know potions and the quicker I could brew, the better.



"Umm, Professor," I asked in a squeamish tone.

He turned to me and glared.

"I believe our chat is over," he said turning away.

"But I was wondering, if I could come here once a week and brew some healing potions with you," I quickly blurted out.

I know it seems stupid. I mean Snape is unreasonably irritable and horrible company. However, he happens to be one of the best potions masters, and therefore an excellent person to supervise my extra work.

I squeezed my eyes shut awaiting a yell, but all I heard was the breaking of a cup. I rushed my hands to my mouth, and scurried over.

"I am terribly sorry professor, I didn't mean," I started as I repaired the cup, and mopped up the mess with an old tattered rag.

"Miss. Sutherland, what did you ask me," he said still staring straight ahead.

I gulped, and shakily made my way to the waterspout in the room to clean the cup.

"I asked sir if you would help me advance my brewing skills," I said softly.

There was a pause and complete silence as I finished washing the cup, and pouring more tea in it from the freshly brewed batch for Snape.

"In all my years here at Hogwarts, not one student has ever asked to advance their skills," he said excepting the cup.

He paused a bit, taking a sip of his tea and taking a seat.

"I understand if you say no professor," I said standing with my head bowed.

"Not at all Miss Sutherland, you are one for my top students, and the least annoying of the bunch. Take a seat, and let's see what we can work out," he said obtaining a clean piece of parchment and dipping his quill in the ink. "If we are to do this Miss. Sutherland, you realize I will have some other conditions."

"Yes of course professor," I said shaking my head and sitting up straight.

"I want you down here right after practice every day, and early in the mornings on the weekends. I am going to have you take this year's final, and help you catch up to my seventh year class, whom you will join next semester," he said writing furiously on the parchment.

I nodded my head. It was exciting to think I would have this opportunity. Despite the easiness of what I wanted for a career, wanted to continue learning all my life. I suppose that if I did not I would have never been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"If you wouldn't mind signing this Miss. Sutherland," he said shoving me the parchment and quill with ink. "It's a pity that you have no interest in position involving potion's, you are 

quite the master at this."

I looked up at him in awe. Had he just complimented me?

"Don't take it to heart Sutherland," he said straight faced.

I looked back at the parchment reading terms and conditions. I signed it and gave it back to him.

"Thank you professor," I said bowing.

"Your welcome, Sutherland, now if you don't mind I have things to do before bed," he said. "So if you could dismiss yourself this time."

He motioned to the door, and I took my leave quickly. I hurried through the halls. I had to get back and tell Adrian the news. He would be so excited for me, and so would Jess.


	4. Good Friends

I practically skipped my way back to the dorm. The meeting with Snape had put me in a really good mood. It was not at all what I had expected it to be. In fact, my accomplishments in the meeting had caused me to forget about Roger, and Adrian's problems. However, I was to be reminded as soon as I entered the commons.

"Mai Chrissa Sutherland, are you insane?" Roger Davies screamed in my face and shaking me by my shoulders.

"Why would I be insane Roger," I asked, straight faced.

I was so used to Roger's freaking out over every little thing that it did not faze me.

"Because Adrian Pucey is up in your dorm room with your permission," he snapped in my face.

"First off let go of me, Roger Davies, and then take a good look at the distance between us," I said my arms crossing.

Roger looked at me and then his feet and took a step back. At first I thought he was done, but then he folded his arms and glared at me.

"Now, there is nothing wrong with Adrian, he's—" I started calmly.

"He's the one that watched Flint touch you, Mai," Roger yelled again. "I mean, what is it going to take for you to realize he is the same as the rest of them? He's just another one of Flint's toys!"

That was all I could take from him. I let Roger have exactly what he had coming. I slapped him, and hard too.

"You listen here, Roger Davies. Adrian is my friend, and has been since he stepped on that train his first year. He has just sacrificed his Quidditch career to stand up to Flint. So you mind your mouth!" I passed by him and headed up to my dorm. "Oh and Roger, I expect your captain materials in my dorm by tomorrow afternoon. I'll be speaking with Flitwick tomorrow afternoon."

As soon as I had finished I rushed up the stairs, I had no desire to see his face, nor to regret my decision to revoke his captain position and take it as my own. Nor did I have the desire to hear his mousy whine on how I took away his muse in life. Muse my arse. It simply added to the expanded ego he had. I still vaguely heard him call after me in what sounded like a pleading voice, but he was too late. I was already in the room.

I flung myself against the door slamming it shut and pushing what I had just done to Roger to the back of my mind.



"Hey you're back," Adrian said, perched on my bed.

I looked up at him smiling a little until I saw the look on his face. He seemed very distraught.

"Alright Adrian, let's hear it." I made my way across the room to my bed where he was leaning up against the headboard.

I sat on the edge as he folded his arms and took on a look of great thought.

"Well, I sort of took a shot a Flint," he said not looking me in the eye.

"And by that you mean…" I prodded, raising an eyebrow in question.

"He went down," Adrian said looking in the complete opposite direction of me.

"Adrian," I screamed. "How are you planning on redeeming yourself?"

All he did was look down at his hands. Sometimes I wonder if he actually has something up in his brain or if it is void of any matter.

"I really messed it up this time, huh, Mai?" he said letting his emotion's show for the first time.

"Yeah, you have," I said, placing a hand on his leg. "But I'll help you get through this, Adrian. I promise."

Adrian had been in verbal fights with Flint, but he had never been physical before. He always told me about them, and I had always calmed him down enough that he could do what he had to. However, I did not think an apology could save him this time. In fact, I was not sure if I could even really help Adrian this time. I had been able to before, but this was one bloody mess he was in.

"Mai," he said softly. "I'm really sorry. Honestly."

I smiled. This was the Adrian that had come off the train, the one that turned out to be only four months younger, the one I had built such a strong friendship with. Adrian and Jess were as close to me as one could get. There were a couple of more people that we hung out with, but not many.

"It's alright Adrian. I will find a way for you to fix this. I promise," I said turning towards him and smiling.

Adrian looked up at me and smiled back. He then proceeded to grab me and pull me into a hug. I was rather shocked by the action. In our years of friendship, Adrian had never been 

one for actual contact. He pulled me tight against his chest as I lay still in his arms. If I had not been so shocked I may have actually enjoyed it and relaxed, but it was too weird.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't want to fix anything. I finally did what I always wanted to. I stood up for you, as I should have all along. You are such a great friend, Mai," he said, sliding down the headboard forcing us to both lie out next to each other.

We stared up at the canopy of the bed, which looked like a night sky every hour of the day. I had looked up the spell with Adrian and Jess the summer after Adrian's first year. The moment reminded me of the first time I had them over. The three of us had planted ourselves out back after a fireworks display for one of my dad's parties. Adrian was in the middle with Jess and I on either side of him using his chest as a pillow.

Adrian was over six feet tall now, and he was rather well built. He worked out a lot for Quidditch and it showed. If Jess and I ever annoyed him while we hung out during the summers, he would pick us up and thrown us over his shoulders. Jess was barely bigger than I was, so for Adrian it was like picking up his warm-up weights.

"I miss our summer hangouts, Mai," Adrian said, calling my attention to his face.

His eye moved over to look at my face. I smiled. Adrian had these amazing deep green eyes, and when he was happy, there would be a hint of blue in them.

"So do I, Adrian, but you had to do what you had to do," I said, smiling back.

He turned his face towards me. Adrian has a strong handsome face. The first time he had his face so close to me I had blushed. He was a good-looking guy, but girls were intimidated by his silent demeanor. Some had gotten brave and asked him out, but they, according to him, took off before he could answer.

"No I didn't. I should've stuck by you all this time. The more I think about it, the less I think I belong in the Slytherin house. I mean, I'm still ambitious, but I like being able to relax like I do with you and Jess."

I smiled. Adrian had always seemed happier with us than them, but he did have strong Slytherin characteristics when he came here. He was determined, and very cunning. However, his abilities to be cunning could not save him in the advanced classes, so he stayed in the normal classes. Except for charms. Adrian had always loved charms. He studied hard and I helped him, and he pulled barley above average grades out of it, which was good enough for him.

"Do you want to stay here tonight, Adrian," I asked, looking back up at my canopy and picking out this month's constellations.

Adrian did not answer; instead, he pulled me into another tight hug, and kissed my 

forehead. I felt my ears warm up. Adrian had only kissed two people and that was on a dare.

When he had first came to Hogwarts, I invited him to a truth or dare game with Jess and some of our other friends. Not willing to be open about himself to others, he took dare. Being the juveniles we were, he was dared to kiss Jess and I on the cheek. He did so without hesitation, but had never kissed anyone else as far as I knew.

"Mai, you are amazing," he said smiling.

Then he paused for a minute. His face fell. I looked around to see what was wrong. No one was in the room.

"Adrian," I said looking at him oddly.

"I can't do that to you Mai. You're a prefect, if you get caught you'll lose everything," he said looking at me solemnly.

I smiled, and laughed. Then I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. It had become a sign of affection for Jess and I to do so, and he only allowed us to.

"Adrian, believe me, if I was worried about that I wouldn't have asked you to stay. We'll push Jess's bed up and make it one so it'll be just like in the summers," I said.

"But Mai," he started.

I simply put a finger to his lips and shook my head.

"You listen here Adrian Pucey; you are going to stay here in this room. I will not have you out there, where Marcus can send his goons after you. I swear, sometimes you really don't understand what friendship is," I looked back up at the stars.

Adrian laughed, and gave me a squeeze again.

"I doubt Marcus is going to be barking any order's for a while Mai. I am pretty sure he has a decent concussion and is going to spend at least three days with Madame Pomfrey," he said scooting closer. "So when will Jess be back?"

I shrugged. I figured she was trying to calm Roger down. The two of them had a much better relationship than I had with him. However, she never got mad at me for starting things with him. She knew how big Roger's head had grown since the announcement that he would be the team captain. I tried to shake off thinking about Roger again. If I thought about him, I was afraid I would regret my decision.

"Mai," Adrian said poking me.  


"What Adrian?"

"Just making sure I hadn't lost you."

"No Adrian, I'm afraid you'll never lose me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said looking at me inquisitively.

I just laughed and poked him in the stomach. For him that meant war. He began tickling me mercilessly until I rolled off my bed and onto the floor. As I was sitting up and recovering from the fall, Jess walked in. She sighed as she closed the door softly.

"What's up Jess," asked Adrian as he leaned over the side of my bed, checking on me.

"Someone seems to have taken it upon themselves to single handedly ruin Roger's life," she said, rolling her eyes and plopping down on her bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that Jess," I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay Mai, you did the right thing. He needed to learn a lesson. I just wish Roger wasn't such a drama queen about it," she said looking looked at the clock. "Think it's time we get to bed?"

I yawned in agreement.

"Mind doing the honors, fair lady?" I said to Jess, motioning to her bed.

She pulled out her wand and whispered the spell we had found when Adrian's parents had almost split up last year.

The two beds slid together and formed one mattress. The sheets then melted into one, and a third pillow appeared.

I hopped off the bed and threw a huge t-shirt at Adrian, which he changed into leaving his boxers on. Jess and I skittered into the bathroom in the mean time. I wore the same thing I did to practices to bed, whereas Jess wore dark blue capris and a white t-shirt. We transfigured some soap into a toothbrush and let Adrian in the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After we declared ourselves fit and clean for bed, we hopped in. Adrian pulled us close to him and bade us both goodnight. He then turned his head to me when he knew Jess was already asleep, and placed another kiss on my forehead before he rested his chin on the top of my head.



I blushed fiercely but soon succumbed to sleep as I inhaled the faint sent left by Adrian's cologne. As far as I know, we all slept rather comfortably that night. Although my dreams were frequently visited by thoughts of what it would be like if Adrian actually kissed me.

Though in the morning I would find that the peace I had the night before would not last long.


	5. Fights and Frights

The next morning we all got up and dressed ourselves in our robes. After grooming ourselves, we made the trip from the Ravenclaw common room to the Great Hall for breakfast. We chatted about this and that as we walked until Adrian and I got the whiff of breakfast. It was fresh and hot like always. Jess laughed at the two of us. It reminded me of second year, before Adrian tried out for the school quidditch team. I had missed those times. Mostly because I missed the Adrian that I always knew, he was. I knew this arrangement would not be easy, but I did not want to send him back to Slytherin where he definitely would not have survived.

As I entered the hall, I saw the hands of two very distinct redheads waving at me to join them.

"Hey I have to go talk to someone. I'll meet you guys at the table," I said waving as I veered off to the Gryffindor direction.

Adrian looked at me in a moment of hesitation as I waved at him before shaking his head. I smiled at him and made my way to Fred and George.

"Morning," I said taking a seat across the table from them.

The two stood shoulder to shoulder glaring at me. I took a biscuit off the table and took a bite.

"Mai, we need to talk," they said together making me feel like a scolded child.

"'bout what," I said spitting out a few crumbs at the same time.

"About what she says," said Fred rolling his eyes.

"How about the fact that you let one of Flint's goons in your room last night Mai," George said accusingly.

"One that let Flint have his way," added Fred.

"One that is supposed to be your friend and has ignored you," George said looking at Fred.

"Enough," I said slamming a fist on the table.

The twins jumped at my anger but I did not care.

"First Roger now you two. Can you not just believe I know what I am doing? I know he has not been the best of friends, but I understand the situation and I forgive him," I said standing up.

They both looked at me in disgust.

"Bloody hell Mai, he is a Slytherin, there are no circumstances! Adrian is just an arse plain and simple," George blurted out.

I clenched my fists and my jaw tight. I had had it with all this nonsense. Adrian had never done anything to hurt me. If only they knew what he had tried to do for me, what he had just risked for me, or how he felt every single time, he was forced to apologize to that git. I turned around and leaned over the table reaching out for George's tie when someone 

grabbed me from behind and held me tight.

"Mai don't, you'll regret it," Adrian said pressing his face into my hair as he had last night.

I started to protest, but quickly returned to rationality.

"Adrian they," I started.

"Have every right to say those things," he finished for me.

I turned in his grasp and looked straight into his eyes.

"No Adrian, no they don't. You're not like that at all," I said in frustration.

Adrian looked down at me in complete seriousness ready to say something, but the twins cut him off.

"What are you playing at Pucey," Fred asked arms folded and scowling.

Adrian looked up at him.

"I am not play at anything Weasley. I'm doing what should have been done long ago," he said looking down at me.

I smiled at him. He was acting like the Adrian Jess and I encountered every summer. The real Adrian, not the one that followed orders, not the one solely based on career.

"Mai go to the table, I'll join you in a moment," he said sternly.

I knew there was no point in arguing, Adrian would win either way. Therefore, I made my way back to the table slowly, watching Adrian talk to the twins. The twins had a consistent look of worry and discontent throughout the conversation. It worried me a little, but more for Adrian. I was well aware that despite their grades, the twins were truly magnificent at magic.

It was not until Jess called my attention that I realized I was standing next her seated figure.

"Huh," I said still watching Adrian and the twins converse.

"Sit down, he can handle himself," she said shove food onto the plate and into her own mouth.

I sat down and merely played with my fork until I saw Oliver enter. Once his eyes locked on Adrian he began to move faster. I could tell as he approached the twins and Adrian, he was ready to yell.

However, the twins stopped him and he joined in on their stances, and head shaking. I pushed my tray away and bowed my head into my hands.

"Mai, eat," Jess commanded as she flipped to the next page of the paper.

I shook my head and kept it bent.  


"Mai, not eating is just going to make it worse."

"I know Jess, it's just I never thought I would actually get into a fight with the twins. Especially like this," I said with a sigh.

Jess sighed next to me and refocused on the paper. I let my mind wonder, not really focusing on anything in particular. I was pretty sure any chance of getting to know Oliver better was ruined now.

"Mai," said a soft voice behind me.

I turned my head to see it was Adrian. He smiled at me.

"It's okay Mai. I promise. I don't expect every one of your friends to like me, and I understand where the twins are coming from okay," he said sitting next to me.

I shook my head and ate the toast Jess had put on my plate. When I looked up, I saw the twins leave with Oliver and some others. In all truth, I was rather worried that they would never talk to me again. As I put my face in my hands, again I felt Adrian's arm wrap around my shoulders. I smiled as he gave me a tight squeeze.

"Come on Mai, how am I supposed to believe this is all going to be okay when you at like this," he said looking at me with a half smile.

I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I know Adrian. I'm sorry, I just am afraid that the twins won't talk to me again," I said solemnly.

Adrian then took one of his hands and cupped my face.

"Mai, they aren't going to give up that easily. I assure you," he said smiling as he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "C'mon let's get to class. Jess, care to join us?"

"Of course," said smiling at Adrian and folding the paper.

Adrian escorted Jess, and I to our class and then took off on his own. I was a little worried about him being in class with the rest of his teammates, but Jess assured me that Adrian could handle himself. Jess and I moved to sit down, but as soon as she made it to the other side of the desk, Oliver appeared next to her.

"Hey, umm do you mind if I sit next to Mai today," he asked barely looking her in the face.

Jess looked to me and I shrugged. She then rolled her eyes and moved on to another one of her friends closer to the back. Oliver then parked himself next to me.

"I didn't know you were in this class Oliver," I said getting out my parchment.

"Yeah, I kind of tend to stay towards the back. I don't think Professor Vector like me much," he said inking his quill.

"I suppose that is possible," I said keeping up the small talk until class began.  


"Yeah," he said scribbling down the date on his parchment.

"Oliver," I said without looking up.

"Yeah," he said looking over at me.

"Why are you really sitting next to me," I said finally looking him in the face.

He quickly looked away and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Oliver then proceeded to scribble some drawings in the corner of his parchment, and then cleared his throat before saying another word. I knew exactly why he was sitting next to me. I was not stupid, the twins should have known better than to pull such a ploy.

"So I hear you took away Davies job," he said still scribbling.

"Yes I did. He was getting too swelled of a head about it all," I said copying down problems off the sideboard.

"You know he is just going to hurt you and Jess again Mai. He can't change his colors," Oliver said his voice unchanging.

"Oliver there is no reason to be so harsh on Roger. Yeah he got a swelled head, but he'll go back to normal soon enough," I said looking at him funny.

He then raised his head and looked me in the eyes.

"I wasn't talking about Roger Mai," he said quickly and quietly.

"Oliver Wood you do not have any right to talk about Adrian like that," I hissed. "You haven't even talked to him more than once."

Oliver turned back to me to say something, but stopped when Professor Vector entered the room and began the lecture immediately. At the end of class, he made another attempt but Jess came up beside me and we swiftly left the classroom. I was a little agitated with Oliver for getting involved, and I could not for the life of me figure out why the twins had added him into this argument.

"So what is going Mai," Jess said walking slowly next to me and keeping me from running into people.

"I don't know Jess. I mean I guess I'm fighting with the twins, and now Oliver Wood it seems," I said scratching the back of my head.

"When did Oliver get involved," she asked glancing at me.

"Just before Vector came in," I said.

"Really, well that's odd. I mean you two barley know each other right," she said tapping her lip.

"Right. That is what I don't understand, I know the twins put him up to it, but it's not like it would change my response," I said.  


"I don't know Mai, but I do know Adrian needs us right now. I also know he's been ignoring us for a bit. However, I like you understand his situation. So all I can say is stick to your guns. I'm sure it's all because they only know Adrian as a Slytherin and a quidditch player that they are acting like this," she said pulling me out of the way of someone walking backwards.

"I guess you're right, we'll see you at lunch Jess," I said veering off for herbology class.

I had plenty of time, but I liked to take my time when I walked outdoors.

As I walked and let my mind wander, I bumped into something.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said refocusing.

"Whatever Sutherland," the person sneered as he turned around.

"Flint," I said slightly shocked.

"Yes. What thought your little toy would be able to keep me out longer," he asked smirking despite his marred face.

"No, I just never, wait Adrian is not my toy," I snapped.

"Then why does he go to you to tell him what to do every time he gets mad at me Sutherland," he said folding his arms.

"Because I'm his friend, and friends are always there for one another no matter what," I said folding my arms as well.  
Flint laughed.

"Sweetheart you better check yourself, surely you know how he talks about you," he said nonchalantly.

"First of all I am in no way your sweetheart, and secondly he would never talk about me that way," I said harshly.

Again, Flint laughed and smirked at me. His eyes glowed as he shown his disgusting crooked teeth.

"Sutherland you've got a lot to learn darling," he said reaching out and patting my head.

I slapped his hand away, he sneered at me.

"Well, I have to go meet someone for lunch Sutherland, but you tell that toy of yours he best not step foot in the common rooms without crawling, or he won't be alive," Flint said walking past me grabbing my butt on the way.

The conversation with Flint kept my mind fairly preoccupied all day. In fact, it completely distracted me and I missed lunch because I ended up sitting on the Quidditch field thinking. My other classes went fairly normal, though I did not pay as much attention as I usually did. After my final class, I headed towards Flitwick's office hoping he was still there.



As I walked down the hall I made the executive decision that I needed to hit the pitch after this meeting. I did not really want to take Roger's position from him. I knew his parents were really proud of his achievement and had brought a broom for him. However I could not continue to let his out of control behavior go free. I consoled myself with the thought that the trade in position would only be temporary.

When I reached Flitwick's office, I noted the light was on. I was in luck. I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," emitted from the room.

"Hi professor," I greeted meekly.

"Mai, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company," he grinned hopping off a pile of books next to his shelf. "Please Mai take a seat."

He then accioed and resized one of his dark blue fluffy chairs right beside me. They were almost identical to the ones in the common rooms. But his seemed to be in a bit better condition. Regardless I took a seat and rubbed my hands along the soft velvet fabric.

"Well Professor," I took a deep breath. "You remember when I declined the Captain position."

Flitwick shook his head as a smile grew on his lips.

"And you told me that if the next person in line ever seemed unfit that I should talk to you," I mumbled all the while trying to rid my palms of the nasty sweat multiplying on them in an endless supply.

Again Flitwick shook his head.

"Well I kind of already told Davies to hand his stuff over to me. I understand if your upset, but really it had all gone to his head. I just could not withstand any more of his nagging and indecent attitude," I finally spit out in one breath.

I found it very hard to look at Flitwick for a good five minutes. When he finally spoke I looked up.

"Miss Sutherland there is nothing to worry about. You are not the only one to mention Mr. Davies issues with his ego. I most certainly have no objections to you taking over since you were my first choice. Keep the position as long as you deem necessary and simply inform me when or if you return the title to Mr. Davies," he said softly. "Now if you would not mind excusing yourself, I do have papers to grade. I shall see you in class Miss. Sutherland."

I nodded my head in response and skittered out the door. I was not sure if I was excited or nervous, but I certainly need a breath of fresh air. I headed back to the tower and up to my room. It was mostly empty since everyone else was at dinner. I was quite certain that I was in no mood for food.

I grabbed my broom and headed out to the field where I perched myself inside one of the hoops and watched the sunset. As the final glow of the sunset went below the horizon, I got down from the hoop and headed to the dungeons for my lesson with Snape.



"Good evening Miss Sutherland, I hope you're up for a challenge this evening," Snape said as I shut the door.

"Yes sir, I am," I said leaning my broom in the corner.

"Well then go wash your hands and get started, after you've gathered your ingredients and cut them the tea will be ready," he said his back still facing me.

The night went pretty smooth from there. I only made two potions because the length of time they both took. The first was closer to Snape's liking than the second was, but he still gave me a good grade on both potions.

When I finally got back, Jess and Adrian were already asleep. I grabbed my extra blanket and parked myself on the couch in the common room. I did not sleep too well, but well enough. However, I did resolve to meet with Dumbledore on Adrian's issue.


	6. So Go the Days of Life

The next morning I sent Dumbledore a rather short precise letter asking to meet with him on the Adrian's issue. I knew Adrian would never bother asking Snape to solve the issue, and I certainly was not going to talk to Snape anymore than I had to.

Fortunately for me, Dumbledore agreed to meet with me after the next Hogsmeade trip. He said that he was rather busy most of the week days or he would have agreed to meet sooner. I understood his position and the rapidly filling up schedule. Lately events were appearing on my calendar that I had never remembered writing down. However the Hogsmeade trip was not one of those things. I definitely remembered that one being written down.

To be perfectly honest, I was rather excited about the Hogsmeade trip. It gave me an excuse to hang out with my friends without having to study, or practice Quidditch. Lately I had been scheduling a large number of practices to prepare us for the upcoming matches. Also Adrian had taken it upon himself to show up to every single practice doing homework in the stands, and switching between watching me intensely and glaring at Roger any chance he had reason. Before and after every game Adrian begged me to take it just a tad easier, and at least consider taking and copying his homework for the few classes we had together. He had even gone as far as to ask the other prefects, minus the ones from Slytherin, to stand in for me. When Percy found out, he became enraged and hunted me down to lecture me just to find out I had nothing to do with the scheme.

It started off seeming sweet the first week, but eventually the feeling of his warm brown eyes drilling their worry into my soul got unnerving. I couldn't bear to ask him to leave the pitch though. I'd seen him between plays, watching the other chasers warm-up. The look on his face at those moments was similar to that of a forlorn precious two year old crying over a blanket. I had offered a couple of times to let him play, but he was adamantly against it insisting that if I was going to do my homework we had to go inside right then.

Regardless, Adrian won out in the end as far as shifts go. My shifts were cut down to a very sparse few of every other Friday. I had argued like a stubborn old woman to get Adrian to drop it and leave Percy and the Head Boy alone. However, he was more persistent, and our arguments were as productive as me bashing my head into one of the castles walls.

The nights I was on duty, I typically found myself accompanied by other prefects or Adrian. Sometimes Jess would join in on the brigade.

Since my class load was so heavy and all my other duties piling up, Jess and I had little time to spend with one another. Even the little time we had together was accompanied by Adrian, not that his presence was a bad thing; it just meant no time for girl talk.

However, Adrian being as insightful as a boy can be, would often wonder back to my dorm room or kitchen and leave Jess and I to talk. Jess and I were extremely grateful for Adrian's courtesy. As a result, I often snuck him into the prefect's bathroom and Jess would do his longer essays. Though sometimes Adrian would protest, it wouldn't take long for the warm water to sooth his muscles, and then he was similar to a puppy taking a nap.

Jess was an extreme perfectionist. Her assignments always had perfectly sculpted and aligned letters written to exact length, and containing exact specifications. She had the soul intent of leaving Hogwarts and becoming a healer since day one. Jess had set her final goal in life rather high. She was determined to become the chief healer at St.Mungo's. It seemed logical for her; whenever Jess wanted to do something she wanted to be the top of the top.

I was never actually certain if she had chosen her career path or her uncle had grown the idea within her. Either way Jess's uncle had a profound influence on her life since the first day she lived with him.

The reason Jess was with her uncle was never very clear. She had only said that her mother was unable to perform the task when she turned two. When asked about her father, she would state that he found himself too busy to care for her and maintain the income from his job at the ministry. As far as I knew, outside her family of course, I was the only one to get details on home life out of Jess.

It was only about two weeks after Jess's uncle had been cleared of all charges on an unnamed crime that Jess had moved in with him. About a month later, Jess's father had the two of them move into her father's home so he could see her a bit more often. Her grandparents had been a bit skeptical of her uncle caring for her, especially because of the charges that had been brought against him.

Jess's mother's parents had never been terribly fond of her father or his family. Her father's family was mostly purebloods, and all Slytherin.

Regardless of her grandparent's aggressive attempts to separate her parents, they had been a happy family until her mother's inability to care for Jess. Both of Jess's parents had high end security jobs in the ministry that her father refused to talk about. All Jess really knew was that the jobs were both top secret and very dangerous.

When Jess's mom had the 'incident' her uncle was the one charged with the crime. Despite all the accusations floating about her family, Jess refused to believe that her uncle was responsible for any of it. Even after his dark mark was revealed in the court room, and it was pointed out that all of his friends from Hogwarts had been put in Azkaban, Jess still believed her uncle's word over any evidence.

I had only met Jess's uncle on one occasion, but I could never see him doing any harm to anyone of his family members. He was the type that took strays off the street and put bugs outside rather than squashing them to the floor.

Jess's uncle's living arrangements were what kept out of prison. He was living in a muggle apartment complex, and all his fellow residents adored him. They even threw him a party the day before he was forced to move out and into a wizarding residence. Later Jess found out not only did the ministry make him move but also forced him to end a relationship he had going 

on with a muggle two floors below him. The relationship had been going for three year's strong and he was applying for permission to expose her to the wizarding world when he was suddenly accused of the crime. Jess still suspects that he keeps in contact with her, especially since he still hasn't dated anyone else.

Besides, I know what killers are like now. There was no way that the soft round face and warm brown eyes of Jess's uncle could ever fall into the sharp cruel faces of my aunt and uncle.

My uncle had grown up acting cruelly towards everyone. He was sharp tongued, and his eyes were always as hard and cold as stone itself. I pitied my grandparents for the time they spent attempting to save him just to watch him be sorted into Slytherin. He was the first one to be sorted into that house, and the only. He married my aunt, a fellow Slytherin and pureblood, directly after graduation. The two had then immediately moved to London without a word and were not heard from until the incident with my cousins.

The war was closing up and the Death Eaters were being captured by the dozens. My family had no doubts that my aunt and uncle were part of the Dark Lord's army, but they had never imagined what lengths they would go to in order to force their children down the same path.

Things weren't so bad at first I suppose. The twins my aunt had were both sorted into Ravenclaw, which they accepted, but the two were still forced to become Death Eaters. The next set of twins she had were not so lucky. Bethan and Lorna where sorted into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor respectively. My aunt and uncle were absolutely outraged, and went after Bethan, and Lorna. However, fortunate or not, my older cousins Aiden and Scott stood in their way.

In my aunts rage she managed to kill Aiden while my uncle rendered Scott completely void of rational thought. Aurors had arrived soon after, but the damage to my cousin Theodore was irreversible. He seemed to be brainwashed by his parents' thoughts and had a very violent manner. Theodore had instantly lashed out at the Aurors that were attempting to help him, and that's how he ended up in the hospital strapped to the bed.

The day I was there at the hospital was the first and only day I ever saw the face of my relatives. My parents and I had walked in on the doctor asking their permission to help their son. I remember looking at the fire place to which he was speaking to and seeing their floating heads. My Aunt had high cheek bones that sharpened her face along. She would have been beautiful had it not been for the malice that streamed from her stone grey eyes through her dark brown hair that had fallen into her face. My uncle though, looked sickly and pale. He had always had a somewhat skeletal look to him. His eyes brewed the same hatred as his wife's only his came through a dark rock hard shade of brown. Their voices together had been enough to make me hide behind my mother.

In the end, they were permanently imprisoned in Azkaban. I was glad of that, but I still felt pity for my cousin who had to be locked away in St.Mungo's in a straight jacket so he would 

not hurt himself or those that took care of him. As for my twin girl cousins, I cannot really say I know what happened to them. They both sort of just disappeared. My family's only hope is that they had not gone with their mother's parents.

I never worried about them too often. They were all locked up, and had no way to escape. My aunt and uncle were in Azkaban and my cousin was wrapped up nice and tight in a padded room. So, I really never thought about them too often, minus an odd moment or two here and there. Or at least that was the case up until I had received that bump on the head from my encounter with Flint.

Since our little run in I had been having the weirdest flashes of scenes from what happened in the hospital. They came out like an odd slide show with no particular order. To top it off I had occasionally woken up suddenly in a cold sweat or breathing very heavily. They started off as a few here and there and then started happening more frequently. It seemed almost like an exponential growth. As the number rose I started getting increasingly painful headaches in the mornings following the dreams. It was starting to worry Jess and Adrian, so I promised that if they got much worse I'd go see Madame Pomfrey. Luckily though, the dreams and flashes hit a plateau three days before my meeting with Dumbledore. For those three days they started to subside, I attributed the retreating of the dreams to the herbs in the tea I had each night that week during my lessons with Snape. By the day of the Hogsmeade trip they were practically nonexistent.

The morning I awoke for the trip to Hogsmeade, and went down to breakfast in my pajamas with Adrian and Jess. There I was greeted warmly by my owl Selene. I fed Selene a few treats gently stroking her white feathers as I read the letter. I had received Selene for my birthday my second year in Hogwarts. My parents had taken me shopping for my birthday at Diagon Alley. It was a rather special treat because they usually reserved any shopping to places we knew of in Scotland. When we arrived I instantly asked to go pick out a pet of my own.

I had never been able to get along with the school owls or my friends' pets. For some reason we just didn't get along, animals and me, I mean. However, I did rather well with our pet dog,Apollo. Regardless I wanted an owl of my own so I could write more letters to Jess and Adrian. Luckily, my parents agreed with me, so we made a trip to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

In the store, I searched the cages for an owl that fit me. The manager, after speaking with my parents, walked me past the cages until we reached Selene's. She was the only one that had made any aggressive movement towards me. He had then removed her from the cage, and placed her on my shoulder. She instantly hid herself in my hair, and hooted softly.

Selene was now nuzzling her face in my hair as I scanned over the letter from Dumbledore. The letter was sent to tell me the time of our meeting and the password to his office. When I looked up from the letter, I found myself smack dab in-between Fred Weasley and Oliver Wood. Looking over my shoulder I found a tall redhead, who was none other than George Weasley.



"Good morning Fred, George, Oliver," I said, attempting to make myself comfortable despite the fact that I was rather boxed in at the moment. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

A few seconds passed before Fred finally spoke up.

"We intend to join you, Jess, and Adrian to Hogsmeade," he said attempting to make full eye contact with me as he stole a biscuit from my plate.

I swatted his hand away and shook my head while flashing them all a slight smile. I was hoping this would turn into a great opportunity for them to actual get to know Adrian past his Slytherin exterior.

They, however, did not have quite the same idea in mind.

After a few moments of silence Adrian spoke up.

"So where should we visit today Mai," he asked smiling at me.

"Well obviously Honeydukes, and since you two are joining us Zonko's is a must," I said making a gesture to the two redheads. "And I know Jess and I require a visit Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, and Gladrag's."

"What on Earth do you need from Gladrags," commented Adrian with an eyebrow raised.

"Why does it matter?" muttered George.

"If she says she needs to we'll go with her since you're uninterested," added Fred. "Since you failed to take care of the issue you created for her."

"That's enough the both of you," I snapped.

"No, it's okay, they're right I caused the problem in the first place," Adrian said calmly.

"There wouldn't be a problem if you had put Flint in his place to begin with," Oliver remarked with arms folded.

"Oliver, according to you the only place for Flint is six feet under the Quidditch pitch," I commented rolling my eyes.

"I don't see your point Mai," George laughed.



Adrian shifted uncomfortably. I knew this conversation could not possibly end in anything good.

"Ever consider Jess and I might want to go alone?" I commented nonchalantly.

Adrian gave a panicked look at the other guys to which I returned with an 'it'll all be okay' smile'.

The conversation continued at a nicer pace until two things of light clashed nearby my head. The look on Adrian's face confirmed that the one glitter of light was sent by Marcus Flint, and the other spell was a defense spell sent by Adrian. I smiled at him until he and Oliver both moved to stand up and make their way to Flint's position.

"Oliver Wood park your butt or it'll cost you and the rest of Gryffindor twenty points," I snapped immediately before turning to Adrian.

"Please Adrian, let's try and avoid anymore issues," I said adding a pleading look for good measure.

Adrian took his seat reluctantly and continued to glare at Flint for the remainder of breakfast.

After breakfast the six of us entered Hogsmeade on slightly better terms. Oliver was standing to my right and Adrian was suffocatingly close to me on my left side. Fred and George stood directly behind the three of us and Adrian had Jess pulled close beside him on his right. Finally, after visiting what seemed to be every shop in Hogsmeade, the six of us made our way with purchases in hand to the Three Broomsticks for some much desired sustenance.

Inside The Three Broomsticks, there was a small band playing some music in a corner. They were a fairly decent band that I somewhat remembered had played in the pub before. The tune was fairly upbeat, and tad on the folk side. Though they were nothing spectacular, several people seemed to be enjoying themselves enough to dance, though it may have been their alcohol intake. Adrian, upon seeing this, immediately asked me if I cared to dance while the others took a seat. I of course accepted with a small smile and to my dismay a light tinge to my cheeks.

Adrian smiled back at me with the smile that made his Slytherin girl fan club melt. He then bowed, took my hand gently in his, and led me to the dance floor. The two of us danced through the first song, but when the music turned to a slower pace song by a couple's request, I attempted to make my way to the table. Adrian, however, decided we should dance to the song and put his hands lightly on my shoulders to stop me. Again to my disappointment color flushed my cheeks as I accepted. As he moved me back to the floor, I stole a glance at Jess who proceeded to smile broadly and nod her head furiously.



About halfway through the dance Oliver came over and took over for Adrian who had very reluctantly given up the dance. After turning me over Adrian slowly made his way to the table and asked Jess to dance. Oliver insisted on a couple more songs before we returned to the table were Roger had made a sudden appearance.

I took my seat and shifted uncomfortably as Roger joined in on the current discussion. My weary wore down when Roger begged Jess for a dance. Roger had been infatuated with Jess since his first year. It was easy to see why, she was beautiful.

Jess was just a tad shorter than I. She had medium length straight sandy blonde hair, frosty blue eyes, and smooth pale skin with a light trace of freckles on the back of her shoulders. Jess's build made her seem very fragile, and light. She had long spindly fingers that touched her wrist. Jess's face had a sort of heart shape to it, which was also very petite. Every feature of her face from the small thin lips to the button nose to the elegant almost almond shaped eyes topped with thin dark blonde eyebrows matched the rest of her petite stature. The end of the attraction to her from most was her reclusive nature. It took a lot of patience to get to know Jess even just a little. Most people took her quiet nature as her being snobbish, but in taking the time to get to know her she was anything but.

Despite some rather savage looks coming from Adrian to Roger, and vice versa, the trip continued without incident. Though Oliver and Adrian locked into a cold staring contest when Oliver requested another dance with me, but nothing came out of it.

At some point while I was dancing with Oliver, Angelina and Lee showed up. The two of us entered the conversation at the table. About an hour after we had started chatting it was time to leave and we all trudged back to the castle.

Once inside the castle I quietly separated myself from the group and wandered to Dumbledore's office for our meeting. As I made my way up the winding stone steps to his door, the small bits of worry and nervousness grew inside my chest. I feared Dumbledore's anger in keeping the secret. I kept thinking about how he could take away my perfects status, possibly expel the three of us, or make Adrian return to his dorm room to face Flint.

When I reached the door I knocked lightly, terrified of entering the room. His kind and raspy voice invited me in immediately. Dumbledore then motioned at a chair in front of his desk. I took the seat, my hands trembling and my legs turning to jelly. With my voice shaking and growing softer every few words I mumbled out the issue to Dumbledore. He wasn't exactly pleased, nor was he angry about the situation. In fact, the only comment he really made during my explanation was the stereotypical shrink phrase or doctor phrase of, "I see." He seemed particularly troubled with the inner house turmoil of Slytherin, more than the fact that Adrian had been sharing a bed with two girls for several nights.

In the end, he agreed to allow Adrian to stay in the room until next semester. Dumbledore also assured me that Flint would most definitely graduate this year if at all possible. He also agreed 

to set up something else for Adrian next semester if the issue remained unresolved by then. At the end of our conversation I was rather relieved, and returned to the common room.

As the year furthered itself, the Chamber of Secrets was reopened according to rumor, and as a result the rules were increased in number and force. Also Snape increased my lessons so I could learn to help brew the potion that would undo the petrifaction any targeted students. The potion was excruciatingly precise on every aspect and consumed a lot of time to brew.

And if that weren't enough excitement for a semester, Harry was exposed as a Parsteltongue, and someone had stolen supplies from Snape making him very disagreeable to work with. Then the cherry on top of it all was the disaster of a Defense Against Dark Arts professor, if you can even call him a professor, Lockhart was causing mess after mess. Then, as if school issues weren't enough Roger, the twins, and Oliver had increased their efforts in separating me from Adrian.

Not long after the increasing of the compiled efforts, information on the semester's finals was handed out. After looking over my finals list for the tenth time I knew exactly how to spend the first few days of break: sleeping. On top of it all I was going completely mental just thinking about it, which was making everything even more difficult.

Fortunately for me, Adrian was there for me just like he had been the times before when Jess and I had stressed out over things. Though Adrian's efforts were slightly squandered by the twins deciding they should be helping me out as well, so they of course sent Oliver to study with me. This meant study time with Adrian, Oliver and I stuck in the same room since Jess never liked to study in groups. I would have been fine with just one or the other but I knew nothing pretty could come from both at the same time.


	7. Trouble's On the Horizon

As usual, I procrastinated the uncomfortable studying with Adrian and Oliver as long as I could. I made up excuses, pretended not to hear them call my name, and disappeared for long hours. Unfortunately, I was eventually cornered and forced into talking about the situation.

It was agreed that the Ravenclaw common room was the best place. Most of the other Ravenclaws flocked to the library during the heavy study weeks, or they took up refuge in room whether abandoned classroom or dorm. Also, clearly, our other two common room options were out of the question. The Gryffindors would have mauled Adrian and the Slytherins would have hexed us all as soon as we reached two feet from the entrance. That and the prospect of one Marcus Flint being in the common room did not seem pleasing to any of us.

Recently Flint had taken a more direct approach to intimidating me. His little stunt on the field was not enough for him, but that may have been because it had not fazed me. I knew he had no intentions on having his way with me. I was not stupid. Flint and I were in a battle of the sexes per say. He like many other pureblood Slytherins was under the impression that since he was a man I should obey him. It was all about power with him, and though I thought it was ridiculous I was not about to lose to that prat.

The most recent occurrences happened while I was running from Oliver. He used name-calling, and a few threats of Death Eaters. Obviously, I brushed them off with ease. But it was the last one where he had caught me leaving the loo on my own that really got through to me.

"_Sutherland, when will you learn it isn't safe for you to walk alone," he cooed approaching me from behind._

"_About the same time you learn I don't need protection Flint."_

"_Seriously now. Do you not realize what will happen to you and Adrian if he doesn't come crawling back to me? Add creating another blood traitor to your list of crimes Sutherland. Your just desserts are coming anyhow. He'll be here before you know it."_

_I stood stone still. For the first time in his life, Marcus was using his brain. The biggest surprise was it was actually working. _

_He started to pass me but then stopped and whispered in my ear._

"_I believe there is a letter for you waiting at your sill."_

Sure enough when I returned I found my owl waiting for my patiently. The letter was one of complete threats and signed by Adrian's grandmother and father. Normally I do not take such things to heart. But it terrified me to know that this was an issue that had gone past just the range of a few people.

Shortly after I had placed my disbelieving butt on the bed, another letter arrived. It was Adrian's owl this time. I contemplated opening the letter to see what was inside, but I thought better of it and set it on the nightstand for him to read.



I would be a complete liar if I said that the letter on the nightstand was not scaring me. To be honest I think it was mocking me in its nonexistent head. I felt as I watched it, it was watching me, and that if I turned around it would attack me. I told myself that it was ridiculous, that the letter had no murderous intent for me; otherwise, it would have been marked for me. Nonetheless, I scooted further away and eventually removed myself from the bed, taking up residence in an empty desk chair as far away from the letter as possible.

I do not know how long I stared at the letter. There was not anything special about the envelope either. It was as plain as it could be. The only thing that made remotely significant was the fact that Adrian's name was scrolled in giant loopy green letters.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

I fell out of the chair at the sudden voice.

The now embodied voice of Adrian approached me and helped me off the floor.

"Mai," he questioned.

"I'm alright Adrian. Just startled is all," I said not breaking eye contact with the letter. "A letter arrived for you not to long ago."

I watched Adrian carefully tiptoe over to the letter as if trying not to startle it. He picked it up and opened it slowly. I watched his face fall more and more as his eyes skimmed down the writing of the page.

I could tell it was his mum's version of a Howler. His mum did not believe in actually yelling as far as I could tell. Adrian always notified me when she was angry and to avoid her during the summer. She was the silent angry type. She never really let it show on her face, but you could tell by the way she chopped the vegetables or was writing her letters that she was angry.

Adrian gulped as I took a seat next to him.

"Adrian," I questioned placing a light touch on his leg.

I did not receive a response at first. Adrian just stared at the paper and then slowly lowered it to his lap.

"Mai," he whispered.

I looked at his face, but he still would not look me in the face.

"Mai I'm not allowed home for Christmas. They said that even if I made up with Flint they didn't want to see me. My father," he said softly.

I waited for a few moments for the rest of the sentence, but it never came. Adrian simply tore up the letter and sat straight up.



"Mai I have no place to go for Christmas," he mumbled.

"It's alright. We'll find a place for you Adrian."

He simply shook his head.

"No one in their right mind would have me. No one wants to deal with stuff like this on the holidays Mai. No one."

"What about," I began, but he laughed cutting me off.

"Mai no one in Slytherin will look at me right now," he growled.

I fell silent. I did not know that Flint had that much of an influence over the house, though I could not say that I was surprised by the information either.

"What if you came home with me Adrian," I asked.

"I don't know. That may make things worse."

"I don't think you have a lot of options her Adrian. I suppose you could stay with Jess, but she is staying with me so," I trailed off.

Adrian looked at me, a mixture of joy and worry polluting his face. I felt useless not being able to offer any other assistance other than to have him stay at my house. I knew he was right, it would make things worse, but I could not let him stay here alone and celebrate Christmas here without anyone.

"I'll just write a letter home and," I stated getting up, but he stopped me.

"Mai, no. It's best I stay here for break," he said finality in his tone.

"Absolutely not! You can't stay here alone for Christmas!"

"Mai," he protested.

"No. You are coming home with Jess and I and that's the last of this conversation, understand," I snapped.

He simply shook his head of dark hair. Adrian's hair had gotten rather shaggy since the beginning of school.

_My mother will probably tidy it up for him _I thought pulling out a piece of stationary.

I quickly scrawled down a letter to my mother addressing anything I could think of as vaguely as I could. She did not need to know all the details at this point in time. I guess I should have really been paying attention to what Adrian was saying too, but I was more worried about my mother's explosion if she found out Adrian's mom and dad had kicked him out for the holiday's yet again. There was a reason he was always at my house during the summer.



"Mai," questioned Adrian.

"Err. Yeah sure sounds good," I replied quickly resting my cheek on my hand.

"Right then, after dinner Oliver will meet us outside the hall. Jess said she was headed to an empty classroom to avoid all the buzzing noise," stated a smiling Adrian. "I promise to work as best as I can with Oliver. No hexing, I promise."

My quill ran astray from its path as I craned my neck away from the letter and to his face. I could feel my eyes widened in shock as my mouth gaped opening with hopes of producing sounds that were far beyond my comprehension. I definitely need to pay attention to these boys. All my efforts were going to be a waste now.

"Whaa," I stammered before clearing my throat. "When did you discuss this?"

"Today actually. I was getting worried that you weren't going to help me, and the twins insist he be there to help you so," he commented trailing off with his voice and eyes.

I was not clear on whether I was more upset about the study date or more disturbed by the idea of the two having a civil conversation.

"What's the matter Mai," he smiled lightly.

The sneak knew what I had been doing all along. He knew I had no desire, nor intention of studying with him and Oliver in the same room.

"Nothing. We should go to dinner, it's about to start soon. Wouldn't want to cut out any of our study time," I said in an almost acidic tone as I placed a fake smile on my face.

I was not sure what Adrian hoped to accomplish. Better man? Smarter perhaps? Either way it did not make a difference. By the end of the night, they would both refer to three-year-old type name-calling and tactics to get under the other's skin.

With a sigh, I lifted myself from the chair and headed out of the dorm closely followed by Adrian. He was keeping his distance, so he followed a few feet back. It was not that I was angry with him, but more that I was angry with myself for allowing it to slip past me with such ease. Either way it did not matter. We did not speak to each other until I was unconsciously scooting scraps across my plate.

"Mai if you are finished, I think Oliver is waiting for us," Adrian said eyeing my fork as he placed a light hand on my shoulder.

I sighed but raised myself out of my seat. It was unbelievable, the two had arranged the study session on their own. I was caught between being too hopeful, and being terrified.

As we approached the doors, I attempted to read Oliver's reaction. His lips were curled upward but at such a little margin that it was barely readable. I also took note that though he was attempting to look relaxed by leaning up by the doorway Oliver was quite stiff. His back was slightly arched against the 

frame in a rigid manner and his arms were folded. I studied his hands briefly; they were grasped tightly on his arms almost in an irritated manner. Yet, Oliver's eyes were warm and friendly. The corners of his mouth curved upward a tad more when he realized I was looking at him. As I smiled back, Adrian stiffened next to me increasing my worry.

"Did you have a nice dinner Mai," he asked politely as we approached.

I shook my head lightly in response.

"Probably would have been better had you finished it," Adrian commented poking me in the side.

I frowned and looked up at his face. He was smiling broadly, and knowingly. Prat.

"I ate plenty," I snapped at him. "And you are not my mother."

I then proceeded to poke his nose to which he laughed at.

"Why didn't you finish it Mai?"

I turned to face Oliver.

"I did finish my meal," I retorted childishly. "Maybe you two mother hens would like to study on your own."

"Mai," Adrian whined.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the Ravenclaw common room. I heard both sets of feet follow up behind me, approaching from either side. I could tell the difference between the two steps oddly enough. The step of Adrian's left foot hit the floor lighter than his right, where as Oliver put equal pressure on both feet. I smiled to myself at picking out this oddity.

"Are you quite finished," I asked politely in a light tone.

There was a moment of silence were they both tried to identify who I was speaking to. I could feel all four eyes glancing at me and away. Finally, I let out a laugh, and shook my head.

We were two corridors away from the common room as far as they knew. I smiled to myself as I sped up and rounded the next turn. Instead of continuing down the corridor, I quickly slipped into a tunnel in the wall, which was hidden like most passages in Hogwarts by a tapestry. I listened for their confused voices and footsteps, before continuing. As soon as one of them said 'where'd she go', I sped off to the other end of the tunnel that came out roughly ten feet from the common room entrance.

I slid myself out the narrow exit, feeling the cold rough stone that made Hogwart's halls as I did. Finally, I reached the entrance and waited for the other two to catch up. That would teach them to mess with me. I watched casually down the hall leaning against the stone outside the entrance.

It was extremely difficult not to laugh as the two of them rounded the corner.



"Mai," Adrian gasped.

I smirked at him enjoying his much-deserved confusion. I stole a moment to glance at Oliver who was an odd shade of white. Suddenly things were not funny anymore. The look on Oliver's face caught me completely off-guard. It was strained, and full of concern, which quickly turned to anger once he decided that I was okay.

"Where did you go," Oliver demanded.

Adrian glanced casually at Oliver.

"It's not a big deal mate. She probably just used some passage or something. She's done it loads of times," he said with a shrug as he took a step towards the entrance to receive the question.

I ignored Adrian and stared at Oliver in disbelief.

"You, Oliver Wood, are not my keeper," I said blatantly. "Therefore that shall remain a secret."

I then turned towards the entrance myself as the riddle was given.

"Voiceless it cries. Wingless flutters. Toothless bites. Mouthless mutters."

I thought to myself for a moment. I put the last words in my mind: cries, flutters, bites, mutters. The third time I said them in my head it came to me.

"The wind," I stated proudly.

The entrance then opened up to the blue and bronze common room. I smiled humbly at the worn, over-stuffed, deep blue chairs, the crackling fire, and the smell of books combining with the smell of the fire. To me it was homely. Perfect temperature, atmosphere, and light. I adored our common room.

Adrian immediately made his way to the set of chairs and couches parked in front of the glowing fire. I watched as he plopped down in the one right next to the fire and closed his eyes lazily, taking in the scent of the burning wood. He settled in and took several deep breaths before opening his eyes. I could not blame him, the smell was absolute heaven.

"Mai, please don't disappear like that again. You've already disappeared one too many times," whispered a voice from behind me.

I jumped a little before I remembered Oliver was still behind me. I stood there a few moments before removing my shoes and socks to step on the luscious blue rug that covered our stained wood floors. Running me feet slowly across the soft, fluffy, fibers of the carpet I turned to face Oliver.



"Oliver what are you talking about," I asked bewildered. "I've only _disappeared_ on you once, and that was well deserved."

I shifted uncomfortably in his view. He was staring at me with complete sorrow.

"Don't you," he started to say his voice raising.

Then suddenly he stopped and moved on past me leaving me completely baffled. I came to the quick conclusion that he had been hit in the head one too many times by the Weasley's.

I watched as he too sunk in a chair by the fire and let himself relax as he took in the scent. As they dazed out by the fire I took a trip up the stairs to gather our things. I had managed to get all of Adrian's supplies to my room without having any problems. Adrian had been extremely grateful for his clean clothes, and his other belongings. However he got rather cross when he found out I had most definitely skipped a lunch to do so.

"So what subject shall we start with," asked Adrian softly in his comfort.

"Well it depends on whose worst subject is first. Defence test isn't till Wednesday," I said calmly.

"Potions aren't till Thursday," Oliver commented wearily.

"Well then, that settles it. What test do you have Monday Adrian?"

"Erm. Charms, but I'll be okay for that one," he said with a lopsided grin. "Actually I think I am okay till Wednesday, Snape told us we'd be doing a potion from your year."

I smiled slightly. Good old Snape. He still did not pity his standard classes. Snape must be in a right foul mood.

"Very well then, Defence first,' Oliver said sternly facing me.

I blinked and let my jaw hang a bit facing him. Oliver just smiled at me, letting me know what was coming.

"Ladies first, wouldn't you agree Pucey?"

"Oh, most definitely," Adrian said a grin spreading across his lips.

"Oh, sod off the both of you. Haven't I had my share yet," I asked in aggravation.



Much to my dismay, we started with Defence Against the Dark Arts. The two of them made sure to make the best of their abilities to make me feel completely out of place. I knew it was all in an attempt to help, but I just felt less and less like a Ravenclaw as time passed. Finally, fed up with it all I decided we should move on to potions.

Oliver and I helped Adrian prepare for his potions test first. Oliver and I both had a free period early the next morning so we figured we could stay up later than Adrian. Around nine thirty Adrian declared that he had enough and headed up for bed. I was sure he would find Jess there on her second power nap.

"Goodnight Mai, Wood," Adrian said as he headed up the stairs.

I remained silent until the door click.

"So what is it you need to study Oliver," I asked quietly flipping through the book.

"He sleeps with you," Oliver said harshly.

I looked up from the book, and stared at Oliver. His face was slightly red, and his hands were clenched on the arms of the chair.

"No, not exactly," I squeaked.

"What does that mean," snapped a rather angry Oliver.

"It," I started flustered. "It doesn't matter. Now back to potions."

I returned my nose to the book quickly. Then without warning the book disappeared from my hands, and I found myself staring blankly at my lap.

"Are you sleeping with him," Oliver repeated.

I looked up, his face was bright red with anger but there was hurt in his eyes. Without warning I felt pained, but quickly shook it off reminding myself that Oliver and I barely knew each other and he had no reason to act this jealous.

"Mai," Oliver spoke softly appearing right in front of me. "Please, are you?"

I looked up at him completely confused. My head was now spinning with images. I rubbed my temples and shut my eyes tight, but this only made them clearer. I saw Oliver and myself, but it looked like a few years back at my house. Then I saw my cousin in the hospital bed, silently 

sleeping. The next thing I knew I was seeing my five year old self running around with a brown haired boy, which suddenly ended with the back of an auburn haired head and a very sharp pain.

"Mai," Oliver whispered.

He was now leaning on my chair, his face about a foot from mine. His breathing was slightly shallow, and he shook lightly. I allowed myself to connect with his brown eyes for a few seconds, soaking up the worry drowning there usually happy gleam. But, despite my best efforts to keep contact with the exterior events, I found myself more concerned with what had occurred in my head. My frustration only grew with his lack of concern for my personal space and so I snapped a tad more then I meant to.

"No," I retorted in frustration trying to replay the images, but not being able to remember them at all. "And even if I was it wouldn't be your business now would it?"

I raised a sarcastic brow, and for the second time made eye contact with Oliver. He looked wounded, but did not retreat away from me. Instead he flinched a tad at my sharpness and sighed.

"Mai, I... Never mind you'll know one day," he said standing up straight. "Anyway, my parents told me that I should go home with you Friday. They are on a business trip and won't be back till Sunday morning, and your mom offered to keep me. But if, you know."

He suddenly waved his hand dismissively. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was in no mood for these dramatic antics. Least of all from someone who I thought would have had better composure.

"Oliver, don't worry about it, just please try and understand. Adrian and I have been friends for much longer than I've known you or the twins," I said making an attempt to reason with him.

I looked up at him warily from my seat, hoping I had made me point rather clear by now. Oliver responded by opening his mouth to say something but then suddenly closing it and shaking his head. I cocked my head to the side in confusion; I had never pegged Oliver as one that was too shy to speak his mind.

"Look it's late. I should get back, and you should go to bed. You are probably exhausted from dealing with Adrian and I all evening. I really didn't need to study potions anyhow," he mumbled turning to assemble his belongings.

I watched him sullenly pick up his books, and suddenly felt upset that he was leaving. Mentally I went over the feeling growing from inside me. I treated it like a specimen meant for study while 

watching Oliver gathered all his supplies and stacked the other books on the table before shrinking them.

"There that should make things easier on you," he said smiling softly at me from the other side of the table.

With that said he lifted his bag onto his shoulder and walked towards the entrance. Before I knew what I was doing I had gotten up and found myself stopping him with a hug. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _What was I doing?_

Instead of pushing me away like I had expected, Oliver hugged me back and buried his face in my hair. My head swam with blurry photo-like images leaving me more confused, and not wanting to let go. It was all so familiar to me but yet I could not quite find the connection my brain needed to answer why. Suddenly a voice in my head told me not yet, and I let go of Oliver in shock. The voice certainly did not belong to anyone I recalled every hearing before, not even my conscious or subconscious self.

"You alright Mai," he asked worriedly still holding onto me.

I just blinked at him. My mind pieced together a few things in that instant as I attempted to recall the image of my five year old self during the summer finding it impossible. Then I tried the day I got on the train, but I couldn't remember it at all. However, I could remember the sorting ceremony and being extremely upset that I was not sorted into Gryffindor for some odd reason.

"Oliver," I said looking at him. "We've met before."

Oliver smiled quickly, but then paled and frowned. He looked as if something was wrong, as if he'd done something wrong.

"I'm sorry Mai," he spoke softly. "I can't lie to you."

That was it. He did not say anything more, just turned and left. I was so confused, and left with so many questions. However, the next morning I couldn't remember any of them to my frustration.

Sadly Oliver wouldn't talk to me for the next few days. He was finally forced to do so when we were partnered for the Potion's final. However it did not seem to ease the tension between everyone on the train ride home. I had mistakenly told Adrian what had happened after he went to bed. He had decided that Wood was just trying to end our friendship, and now refused to trust him. Jess, who had also heard the story, was more interested in why I could not remember the parts of my childhood than what happened between Oliver and me.



Needless to say, the train ride home was more than just a little uncomfortable. This lead to Jess and I locking ourselves in my room to go through boxes of photos in my closet and avoid the boys until Oliver went home on Sunday.


	8. Home Again

Once Jess and I were assured that, it was safe to exit the room we were bombarded by a worried Adrian. He had felt betrayed by us for leaving him alone with Oliver and the house elves all this time.

"Mai! Jess! How could you abandon me?" he cried, jumping us both.

"Sorry, Adrian," Jess said in a sheepish voice.

I remained silent. My thoughts had remained fixated on what had happened that night with Oliver. Things like this tended to bother me. More so, since I was sure that up to this point I had an impeccable memory and never forgot anything. Perhaps it had to do with the concussion. No, Jess and I had already reasoned that it was not even remotely possible for that to be the case. The hit on the head would've had to have been much harder, and it would have scrambled everything between now and my childhood.

Suddenly my eyes refocused as a rather whiney, obnoxious voice called out my name. I winced as Adrian's rough, calloused fingers grabbed some of my unruly dark auburn hair.

"What?" I snapped.

He looked hurt as he pouted out his lips and opened his deep green eyes as wide as possible.

"He asked what we had been up to," Jess said, rolling her pale hazel eyes at my ability to space out.

My mouth made an 'o' shape, but I still did not answer his question.

"Well," he demanded tapping his foot against the hall floor.

"We were just looking for some pictures Adrian," I said simply. "I just can't believe that I could have so easily forgotten bits of my childhood."

"Did you find your answers?"

"Nope, only more questions. My box had far less pictures than I remember. I think my mom may have some of them in an album or something. We were just headed to their wing to check out the photo room."

My family had this gorgeous room centered on the master side of the manor. It had everything from containers of pensive to photo albums to portraits. The pictures and paintings were mixed between the moving and the stationary. My favorite item was the giant woven tapestry that hung in the room. It was our family history. It went through every member back all the way to the first person to take the Sutherland name. It was huge and covered about half of the wall space.

The tapestry was the most sacred heirloom in my family. We were a sentimental lot secretly. Every time someone married, a strand of the person's hair was used as thread and magically lengthened to sow their name into the tapestry. The same thing was done for every child that was born. As soon as they had hair, a strand was taken and their name was added to the tapestry. Also, the date of birth and death appeared next to every name. Though it was tattered and its golden edges had long ago lost all their glory, it was the most beautiful thing in the world to me.

Even the entrance to the room was more glorious than the entrance to the home. The room was located in the center of the home. There was a single set of double, highly polished, mahogany, paneled doors with gold hand crafted handles and hinges. On each panel, there was a carving of the arms.

The interior was similar in magnificence. In the center hung a large fire pit that was gold plated and handmade as well. It hovered above a large deep red plush carpet. Surrounding the pit were variations of handcrafted sofas and loveseats in deep blue fabrics that was soft like kitten and puppy fur. The couches were fluffy and comfortable despite their age.

The floor below the carpet was a pristine marble that reflected the other colors of the room. The walls were made of various shelves and cabinets lined with a dark green felt. The shelves and cabinets were made out of the same brilliant mahogany as the entrance doors. The ceiling mimicked the magic of Hogwarts's Great Hall ceiling by showing the sky of the outdoors but varied by having the patterns of the ceiling appear engraved into the sky itself. However, I will say that it was barely visible and may have simply been a defect in the spell.

As we made our way to the center room, I felt Adrian's hand brush against mine from time to time. I'd glance at him out of the corner of my eye to see a light smile appear on his full lips, and what little of his ears I could see through his almost black hair were tinged pink. However, I also noticed Adrian looked a bit more pale than normal.

We passed many old paintings as we walked. Some were landscape, while others were oils of past Sutherland Lords. Pictures in color or black and white were scattered among the paintings. Jess giggled at a few of us the summer after second year. My mother had taken the photo as we recovered from a slip down a muddy bank. She had felt compelled to take a photo memorializing the one time Jess had not minded being messy.

A few steps later, Adrian opened his mouth and gave us his best smirk.

"So you two mud wrestle then," he questioned through his undeniably confident smirk.

I was about to smack him upside the head but Jess beat me to it. Adrian then attacked her causing her to drop to the floor in a fit of giggles.

While they were fooling around I had reached the photo room's doors and opened them.

"Any day now," I quipped as I walked into the room.

The two of them almost ran me over in an attempt to catch up. After they gathered themselves, we split off to search different areas. After a few hours of one hundred year old pensives, I gave in. There was nothing but elderly bits of the family history in my area of the library. I had been sure that it was where the current photos had been, but my mother liked to rearrange them often.

Adrian was laughing at some pictures, and I found myself not wanting to know what he was looking at. I thus decided to sneak up on Jess and see what she had found. As I approached her, I saw that she was seated on the floor staring intently at different photos, and running a tiny thin finger under imaginary words as she did when she read. It took a bit of maneuvering to see past her thick blonde hair that had fallen from behind her shoulders. Though to my shock, when I got closer I noticed that the pages of the album were blank.

"Why are you looking at a blank album," I questioned making her jump up in the air.

After catching her breath, she looked up at me inquisitively. I took note that her eyes were watery and had more color than usual. For a moment, I thought something may be wrong, but she blinked and the moisture seemed to evaporate.

"You mean you," she paused to furrow her brow. "I guess I just thought she might have hidden something in one of these blank ones, or maybe even forgot about it."

I looked at her oddly. She shifted under my gaze before standing up to put the album back. I could not remember seeing it before so I assumed it was a new one yet to be filled.

"I'm feeling a tad hungry. I think I will go help your mom for lunch. I'll need to go get my uncle soon. I don't want him to be alone for the holidays," she said before turning to leave out the door.

I watched her until she was gone completely. Sometimes Jess completely confused me. She was a very secretive person. I had always counted it as a blessing that she even told me anything. I am not sure what had caused her mistrust in the human race, but it was most definitely present. Part of me figured it had something to do with her mother falling ill.

Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulders, causing me to jump.

"What's wrong," Adrian asked softly, pulling me back towards him.

"Not sure. She just up and left. Odd really. I'm sure she'll tell me tonight. I think she's got a lot on her mind with her uncle and all that."

Adrian hugged me to his chest a little tighter before resting his chin on my shoulder. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Adrian…"

He hummed lightly in response before he took a deep breath.

"Sorry, just been a little tired lately," he stated as he pulled away slowly.

I looked him over once. There was not a notable weight loss, but his skin had definitely lost pigment and his eye were lacking their normal sheen. I took my hand and pressed it to his forehead. Adrian felt warm, not hot but certainly warmer than usual.

"I think you are getting sick. You should probably go take a nap," I said softly, taking his hand.

"Mai," he whined as I dragged him out of the photo room and back towards the bedroom he was staying in.

I ignored him and the tingles from our hands touching as I urged him foreword.

"I want you to be up for Christmas. No one should be sick on Christmas."

"I'll be fine, Mai, really. Please, let's just go find Jess and enjoy ourselves," he pleaded.

"No, nap first. Then we can all hang out. If you sleep then you'll be able to do more."

He stopped abruptly. I frowned and swung around to meet his smiling face with a raised brow. Adrian responded by flicking his wand. I rolled my eyes.

"Adrian you are sick. Really, you need to stop these feeble attempts," I said gesturing to where I assumed he had magically placed mistletoe.

He simply continued to smile at me releasing my hand. I made a quick grab for it and turned to go through the door way just to smack my face against an invisible barrier.

"Adrian," I snarled as I dropped his hand so I could make sure he had not inflicted any damage. "What on Earth has gotten into you!"

"There is no mistletoe," he stated plainly stepping forward to examine me himself.

"Obviously," I snapped. "You can be such a child."

He smirked down at me, and reached a large rough hand up to pull my chin up softly.

"But you love me for it," he whispered as his eyes clouded in a dreamy state.

"Cocky aren't we," I said with a raised eyebrow.

He just smiled lightly and stared at me. I felt frozen in place. My mind was reeling like it had with Oliver back at school. For the life of me, I could not figure out why Oliver had surfaced in my mind. Perhaps it had to do with his assumptions on my relationship with Adrian.

"Yes. Yes I am," he whispered in response, moving even closer.

He moved his hands to my waist to pull me up a tad. The next thing I knew I had Adrian's lips planted firmly on mine. Suddenly all those dreams I had had this year about his kisses seemed so mundane.

Adrian had extremely soft lips, not that I was surprised.

When he pulled away, all I felt was confusion. I never thought I had liked Adrian. Then again I had never really given boys a thought. I watched silently as his eyes widened when he realized what had just happened.

"Merlin, I'm sorry Mai. I didn't, well, I did but," he stuttered on like that before I pressed my fingers to his lips.

"It's alright Adrian. I can't say I didn't like it," I said smiling at him. "Now, you mister, need to lie down. Come on," I said as I pulled him through the arch that no longer had the barrier and into his room.

He came peacefully this time and did not protest until I tucked him in. His eyes looked up at me for forgiveness, and pleaded for me to stay. I responded by kissing his forehead and cheek.

"I'll come get you when lunch is ready, and then we will bake cookies alright," I said softly rising from the bed.

I waited for his eyes to remain shut before quietly sneaking out of the bedroom. My heart fluttered with excitement, but my mind remained confused. Images flew through my head faster than I could register, and they all spun around. Images of Adrian, Jess, and a few people I could not remember. It was starting to give me a headache, so I leaned against the wall as I made my way down to the kitchen.

As I grew closer, I could hear the traveling voices of my mother and Jess.

"Does he know," asked Jess.

I crept closer to the door but did not enter quite yet.

"Yes. He has known all along. I feel terrible, but it's for her safety. He's never tried to break it, he prefers her safe," stated my mother's calm voice.

My brow furrowed in the unpleasant pain and hurt that was hidden in her tone.

"It must be rough," Jess whispered. "I always thought it was odd that they'd get so close, and then it was like it never happened. Did they ever date?"

My mother chuckled, and let out a dreamy sigh.

"They never got to actually go on a date, but he asked many times. Being raised like he was, he insisted on having permission from Mr. Sutherland and myself."

Suddenly my swimming thoughts increased their speed. My head ached like it was going to split in two. I slumped against the wall with a light thud and slid down. I pressed my fingers to my temples and massaged, letting out a slight whimper as the pain only increased. Then another symptom appeared as my chest tightened. It all hurt so badly, but I somehow knew it was all tied to emotions.

My mother and Jess had stopped talking after my first whimper. A few minutes later I heard the clang of dishes followed by my mother's light footsteps.

"Mai, is that you dear," asked her approaching voice.

I responded with a moan that crashed into a grunt and combined into a weird undesirable sound. My mother let out a gasp that told me she had exited the kitchen to the hallway. I tried to look at her, but she was blurred by all the images in my head.

In no time at all I felt my mother's soft hands on my skin. I could smell the scent of cookies and cakes on her. She pulled me close and cuddled me as she had done when I hurt myself as a child.

"Sweetheart, you must stop trying. Think of something else just not people. Snitches, fields, our backyard, the woods you roam through," rambled my mother.

As she spoke, my head slowly stopped its incessant pounding. She stroked my forehead and pushed the hair from my face before saying something to Jess. She then told me to try to remember every type of broom I could think of. With my mind focused on the brooms, the pain stopped and I opened my eyes slowly. I tested out my vision by blinking several times, each time leaving my eyes open a little longer.

"Are you alright," she questioned with a furrowed brow.

I thought for a moment, about the holes in my memory, the random splitting headaches, and the images that appeared with the headaches.

"No, I don't think I am mum," I said softly. "I can't seem to remember things that I know I should, and this is the second time I've had this headache."

My mother's face dropped into further worry. The corner of her lips dropped quickly from a the straight tight line they held into a deep frown. Her eyes clouded with worry and peered straight into mine.

"Mum, who were you talking about," I asked firmly

She quickly looked around and avoided any further eye contact.

"No one special dear. It's nothing you should be concerned with."

_Liar._

My own frown deepened as I suddenly realized that there were things that I definitely did not know.

"Jess, who were you talking about," I asked, turning around in my mother's lap to face Jess.

I watched Jess squirm under my harsh gaze.

"Mai, it's really no one you'd remember. Just someone I saw in the albums is all," she stated with a quivering voice.

"Really, someone from the albums you say," I asked calmly as I rose from my mother's lap. "You mean the blank ones that you were looking at in the photo room?"

Jess visibly stiffened as her pale blue eyes widened slightly. I had seen this before. This is was how Jess looked whenever she was caught. My nose scrunched at this, I did not like to be deceived, and I certainly did not like to have things hidden from me. As I stepped up to Jess, my head began to reel again only more sudden this time. The last thing I felt was a splitting pain and then it all went black.

When I awoke, I found myself in my bedroom with no idea how or when I got there. The last thing I could remember was kissing Adrian and taking him to his room. The light scent of cinnamon hit my nose before I realized that I had slept through lunch and the making of cookies.

I quickly untangled myself from the sheet and made my way into the hallway. The cinnamon scent of my mother's snicker doodles provided me with a trail to the kitchen. At first, I walked quickly but I soon found myself in a rather dizzy state and resorted to leaning against the wall and continuing at a normal pace.

I could hear my mum humming Christmas Carols along with my dad from inside the doorway. Listening a bit more closely I picked up Jess's small voice as well.

I entered the room quietly and observed the scene before me. My mum and dad were in the middle of the great room with Jess decorating this year's Christmas tree. Its piney scent was now intermingling with the smell of the cookies. If the smell of fresh snow had combined with the two, it would most certainly have smelled like heaven. The scents I smelled now were what my mum referred to as the beginning of Christmas Eve Syndrome. Theses scents were what signaled to anyone in the house that Christmas was less than twenty-eight hours away. It always put a smile on the face of those residing in our home for the holiday.

My eyes panned back across the scene noticing that Adrian was seated at the counter icing cookies. His face was a tad flushed, and he lacked his natural glow. I stared worriedly at him until Jess broke my thoughts.

"Ahh, you're up then. Excellent. I need to go pick up my uncle before he thinks I forgot him," she said, smiling at me tenderly.

I nodded and made my way over to Adrian. As I drew closer, I noticed his nose was a bit red and that his breathes were making a wheezing sound as he inhaled and exhaled. It made me frown deeply. Christmas was Adrian's favorite holiday. He felt that it was the one time of the year that his parents were not disappointed in him. It made me feel terrible that he was getting sick now of all the times.

"Hey there," I said softly hugging him from behind.

He turned his head a bit and looked at me. His eyes perked up a bit but not enough to satisfy me.

"Hi," he croaked. "Sorry my throat's a bit messed up."

I frowned at his state. Poor Adrian had been through enough. He really deserved to enjoy this holiday.

"It's alright. Not your fault anyway," I whispered leaning over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Your mum put me on icing duty. She said the less activity I do the better right now. Though she did give me permission to build your ginger bread house without you."

I scoffed knowing he would never do such a thing.

"I don't think you are quite ready for that step," I stated, observing his frosting skills.

"Oh really now," he said smiling.

Slowly Adrian began to frost another cookie. I guess I sort of spaced out because the next thing I knew I had frosting on my face.

"Adrian Pucey," I hissed through my laughs.

"Yes, Mai Sutherland," he mocked turning to face me.

I quickly swiped some of the frosting from my own face and planted it on his nose.

"You'd better get that off me soon, your mum wouldn't like it if she saw you abusing your sick friend," he said leaning back against the counter.

"Ah, so you admit that you are indeed sick," I chirped with a triumphant gleam in my eye.

The corners of his lips twitched a little, but he remained smiling.

"Yes, you win. I, Arian Pucey, admit that I am sick."

"Twat. No need to make fun of my accomplishments."

Adrian raised a suggestive eyebrow at me and let out a light laugh.

"Your accomplishments?"

I frowned at his mocking tone. Adrian always knew how to get the upper hand on me. He knew what buttons to press for what emotions he wanted. I cannot say I minded much; even if he made me mad I was always laughing with him in the end.

I opened my mouth to retort back but my mother's hand clasped on my shoulder and gave a tight squeeze. My attention was adverted and I promptly shut my mouth. My mother had always liked Adrian, though she never bragged about him as she used to do for with Oliver. However, when I really think about it, she tended to talk about Adrian with Jess more than she did with me. I was never quite clear on that, and I figured there was no use fretting away over it since I would never understand. I tended to get lost in my own thoughts when said discussions came about.

"Mai, quit harassing the poor boy, he still has a slight fever and you are not to make it worse. You two should go on up to bed. I'll send Jess up to you when she gets her uncle settled," she stated firmly.

I did my best to open my eyes wide and give my mother a puppy dog look.

"But mum, there is still the gingerbread house to be done," I said sniffling.

My mother turned and gave me a rather stern look.

"It can wait till tomorrow dear," she said as she tugged Adrian and me out of the kitchen. "Goodnight!"

Adrian and I walked silently along the paneled walls of my home taking a moment here and there at windows to stare at the snow-covered ground. Each time we moved on from a window Adrian walked a little closer to my side until we reached the stretch of hall that lead to the wing containing my bedroom and the guest bedrooms. The moment my feet were removed from the marble that occupied the corridors flowing off from the entryway Adrian grabbed my hand. My heart raced as my steps quickened their pace on the wood corridor floor.

Soon we reached the archway where we had stopped earlier that day. His door sat to our left and mine to our right. I felt my throat dry as he moved in front of me.

"Goodnight," he whispered before kissing me on the forehead and leaving me cold and alone in the hall.

For a split second, my knees buckled a little, but somehow I managed to steady myself despite the rising color in my cheeks. Slowly a smile crept onto my surprised face as I made my exit from the hall. The smile remained on my face until my head hit the pillow.

When I awoke, my mother was in a chair next to my bed staring at me anxiously. I felt cold and after touching my face, I realized that my skin felt cold and clammy. I stared up at my mother with my eyes wide.

When I was younger, this happened a lot. I had these terrible things that muggles called night frights, and after visiting St. Mungo's for several years in a row, it was discovered that nothing could really be done about them. Somewhere within the two-year's preceding my acceptance to Hogwarts they had stopped. When I realized that I could not remember when they had stopped, the doctors had told me it was for the best that I could not remember anything about that time.

It made me incredibly uneasy to know that someone had entered my mind and messed around with my memory. The only thing that put me at ease was the promise that as long as I could not remember the night frights could never come back. The problem was that they were back, but I could not understand why.

"Mum," I croaked.

She looked down at me sympathetically and moved the hair out of my face.

"How are you feeling dear," she asked softly.

"Cold."

She smiled weakly.

"Do you think you will be up for today," she questioned. "The Woods are downstairs. Jess and her uncle offered to care for Adrian today. But if you think you should stay home then we can cancel."

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to recall what my mother was talking about.

"I need to let Oliver know. He is here to escort you this year."

When my mum said his name, my stomach had erupted in uncomfortable turmoil. I squirmed around in my bed, and opened my eyes.

"I think I can manage," I said sitting up slowly.

"That's my girl. I'll let him know. He also asked if you would be up for an outing, perhaps lunch before the ball this evening. I told him I didn't think you would be but I'd ask. Would you like to go," she asked smiling at me.

I shook my head lightly, and got out of bed to stretch and shower.

"Good, be ready by eleven. You've got two hours, which I am sure is more than enough time for you."

That being said she disappeared with a pop, and I began my preparations unsure why I was taking so much care.


	9. Christmas Village

I took a good long look in the mirror as the bathroom heated up. My hair had been damped to my forehead with sweat from the night. I looked a sorry state that's for sure. I quickly checked the temperature of the water before settling into my bathtub. I had discarded the idea of showering in attempts to soothe my muscles. I preformed a mild scent spell on the bath to give myself some well earned aromatherapy while I was at it.

About a half hour later I was out and taking care of my other preparations using quick simple spells here and there to speed up the process. I hated getting ready, and I knew I'd have issue with picking out something to wear. It was my first outing with Oliver, and I wanted to be presentable. It would also be the first time that we had spoken since the study incident, and one could say I was a tinge nervous about the whole event.

I took a hesitant step near the closet. I always hated getting dressed for outings because if my mother didn't feel my choices were good enough she would send me back to my room to get changed. I was nearly of age and yet she continued this practice. I found it rather insulting.

Slowly I poked through the closet pushing one piece of hung fabric from the left to the right while examining it. I finally settled on a dark teal sweater and a nice pair of faded jeans. I pulled my hair up in a clip and applied lotion to the exposed skin. The winds had been a little harsher than normal this year.

I slid my way through the halls until I reached the kitchen. My mom was inside cooking for Christmas and the ball that evening. She had my coat hung on the back of a chair with a mug of hot chocolate sitting in place on the counter.

"Feeling better dear?" she asked smiling at me as I took a seat and sipped the hot chocolate.

I shook my head in response as I took another large gulp.

"Oliver came a little early. He's out back with Maximus right now playing fetch I believe."

I swallowed the rest of my hot chocolate with a harsh gulp as my mother placed two thermoses in front of me and preformed a heating spell on each.

"Why don't you go join him? You haven't really spent much time with Maxi since you got home, and I'm sure he'd appreciate it. Just thirty minutes should suffice. Take Selene out with you as well, she needs to stretch her wings. I will leave the window open for her."

I watched my mother's back as she continued to cook and avoided meeting my gaze. I had the definite feeling that she was up to something but got up and put on my jacket, gloves, and scarf anyways.

I approached Selene's cage cautiously since she appeared to still be fast asleep. I always found Selene beautiful. Her white feathers were always pristine and perfect no matter what. They held a crisp white sheen that never faded. I watched as she un-fluffed herself and opened her dark brown eyes wide to peer at me. She blinked at me wearily a couple of times in attempt to rid herself of the remaining sleep she felt.

"Mornin' gorgeous," I said opening the cage slowly as she let out a few soft hoots of approval.

"Care to take a flight, love," I question as I held up my arm for her.

She stretched her neck and wings slowly and then climbed her way to my shoulder. Selene nudged my head softly as I fed her treats, a sign that she was more than ready to go take flight. With my main friends so close, I never had reason to use her. I had taken care of the Christmas present exchanges while I was actually at school that last day.

I slowly slid on my boots so Selene didn't fall before I made it out the back door. The ground was caked in snow, about a foot thick I would have guessed. It packed well making it easier to trek across. I kept moving till I was between the warm glowing house and the elegant forest are behind it.

"You ready girl?" I questioned Selene, who moved from my shoulder to my forearm before stretching her wings. "Alright. One. Two. Three."

Off she flew; she went up above the trees and then dove into forest out of my sight. I wasn't worried. Selene could take care of herself.

I was completely spaced out in observation of the newly fallen snow glistening on the trees of the forest. There was a definite elegance and peacefulness to the winter at my home, especially on the days after a snow fall when the wind had ceased its howling and left everything thoroughly coated in the white glimmering fluff.

"Look out!"

I did not even get a chance to face the voice before Maximus's large fluffy body bounded into me.

"Greetings," I said with a smile as he made his fair attempt at licking me to death.

"Need a hand?"

I looked up to see Oliver standing over me and Max, offering me his hand. He had a deep red scarf wrapped around his neck, and a dark brown jacket lightly powdered in snow on. His hands were covered in thin gloves which, I found taking up his offer, had a heating spell on them.

"Thanks," I said quietly. "So where are we headed today?"

"Well I was thinking we could head into the village square, maybe grab a bite at Mr. Hanson's place. Nothing spectacular," He said looking pointedly at his feet.

I frowned. Clearly the tension was not going to relieve itself and I was fed up with the avoidance of answers.

"Why?"

He looked up at me slowly.

"Why what? Why the village?"

"No, why did you just walk out? Why didn't you answer? You clearly had something you wanted to say," I said crossing my arms.

"Mai, please don't. I don't want you to get hurt," He said in a pleading tone, gazing away from me.

I could not understand his inability to look me in the face. It was infuriating to no end.

"Oliver, look at me. Why do you think whatever your answer is will hurt me?"

Oliver finally lifted his gaze to meet mine.

"If I tell you want you want to know it'll put you in danger. I can't be responsible for that again, and please, Mai, stop trying to remember so hard; it's dangerous."

He looked down again.

"Is it okay if we get going now?" He asked swallowing.

I shook my head as he held out his hand. I checked for Max before accepting it, at some point during my conversation with Oliver, Max had ventured into the warmth of the house leaving the two of us alone.

Oliver pulled me to him as he grasped my hand. He hugged me tight and buried his face in my hair before apparating us to the village.

All the little shops lined the streets and were completely decked out in Christmas cheer. Warm light shown through their frosted windows as Christmas lights illuminated the unseen edges coated in snow. It had begun to snow lightly in the village as it would be at home in a manner of minutes. For the moments I took it all in, I forgot Oliver was still holding me.

"Umm. Oliver?" I said with a slight blush.

"Hmmm?"

"We are here," I remarked sheepishly.

He gave me a slight squeeze before releasing me to look around. A smile crept across his face as he took in the scene displayed around us. It was something out of a fairy tale dream, but then it was part of a secret magical community in the area. The insides of all the shops and restaurants were so inviting.

My favourite book store was in this village. It was small on the outside, and quaint on the inside. There was something so personable about it. The exterior was covered in aging wood shingles that icicles sometimes formed on in the winter. The window to the left of the door as you entered always seemed to produce a warm glow that came from within. Around this time, the window was lightly frosted on the bottom as if someone had dunked it in snow, and it adorned a variety of Christmas ornaments hanging from a strand of white lights twisted around a deep green strand of garland. Burning candles sat inside on the ledge shining and reflecting against the glass. The door held a handmade wreath made by the shop owner's wife.

The owner of the tiny bookstore was a Mr. Donald whose family had owned the little shop of books since the village formed. He was a stout old man with a long nose and a sweet face. His cheeks were always rosy and his lips always curled into a smile. Mr. Donald's glasses always sat in their half circle shape on the end of his nose. Despite his old age he did have a rather full head of soft snow white hair that showed minor signs of receding. Mr. Donald was a squib, but took no shame in it. He had married a beautiful witch from a pureblood family and was proud of his accomplishments.

Mrs. Donald was indeed a beautiful woman. She had even offered to give up her magic to stay with Mr. Donald. She loved him dearly and the kindness and compassion rang clear in the glow that always seemed to surround her. She too had a full head of the same snowy hair which she never cut if she could avoid it. Mrs. Donald had given up her job at St. Mungo's long ago to assist her husband in the bookstore. She always told me as much as she liked saving lives there was a certain joy she only got from working with her husband.

As I recalled their smiling faces and how long it had been since I visited, Oliver had taken the opportunity to lead me towards the shop.

"Oliver?" I questioned. "I thought we were going to get food."

"We will but I thought you would like to go here first. I still haven't bought your Christmas gift," he said smiling at me as he urged us forward.

I blushed and looked at my feet. It seemed it was now my turn to be embarrassed.

"Really, you don't have to get me anything."

"I always have." He said boldly before stopping in his tracks and looking at me in horror.

I gave him an inquisitive look. I had never received a gift from Oliver, and was at a great loss.

"Never mind, forget I mentioned it. I just umm…" he said breaking off as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Does this have to do with why and what you won't tell me?" I asked softly.

Without looking at me he shook his head.

"Oliver," I whispered reaching out to him.

My mind went into a sudden tizzy. There was a clash of rationality asking what I thought I was doing, and a flood of memories. I managed to stop one of the memories; it had been a kiss in a place very much like this one with an unknown brown haired male. As I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to force myself to focus on it my head began to throb.

"Mai," Oliver said putting both hands on my face and forcing it up in his direction. "Look at me. Please look at me."

As much as I would have preferred to figure out the memory I obeyed his request.

"If you keep doing this, I won't be able to see you again. Please just stop trying to remember," he pleaded.

Before I could even register a rationalized thought my mind blanked and my hand found its place lightly on Oliver's cheek with the thumb rubbing softly. Despite my immediate panic my hand remained there. His face registered with a smile, but I could tell he was fighting it. Fear had taken over half of his facial features and joy the other half. Oliver's lips kept twitching into a smile he desperately was trying to repress. Pain soon overtook the fear on his face as he started to back away.

"They'll take it away again," He commented sadly.

"Take what away?" I asked moving involuntarily closer to him.

He paused as sadness overwhelmed his eyes. I felt guilty for somehow causing the pain, yet I could not think of what I had done to cause the pain.

"You," Oliver whispered moving in closer touching my face with a feathery touch.

I attempted to move back as rational screamed at me to do. Even the cold flakes melting on my skin were unable to break whatever delusional thought I was in. My rationality and what I believed to be my wisdom failed me. I could feel my insides knotting up as my vision attempted to blur everything but Oliver. He moved closer, and bent down towards my face looking directly into my eyes.

"They'll take us away from each other Mai," he said in a tone barely audible tone.

Before I could even think of a question his lips were on mine, and I had not only wrapped my arms around his neck but began responding immediately. As I tried to gain a grasp on reality several detailed memories came back to me. I knew that I knew Oliver, and that we had kissed before. I was also aware that I seemed to have many different memories of being introduced to him. Even when the memories stopped coming I was still kissing Oliver, and all I could think was it was just as good as the first time, while some daunting worry consumed my stomach.


	10. Due Stelle

I simply ignored the uncomfortable feeling radiating from my stomach and let the kiss continue. There was a sense of brashness to the kiss, yet it was soft and delicate. I let it continue because the memories I had suddenly recalled demolished the voice of rational that told me to stop kissing him. The pressure of his lips on mine only increased, and I could not be entirely sure if this was Oliver's or my doing. Either way I refused to be the one that ended it.

"Mai," he said softly pulling back just barely.

"Hmmm," I replied languidly still on some bizarre high.

He smiled at me in a way that lit up his whole face. I felt one of hands slide up and touch my cheek lightly. I rubbed my cheek against his gloved hand letting the smile on my own face widen.

"I don't want to lose you again," he whispered touching his nose to my own.

I started to open my mouth in objection but he moved in and kissed me lightly.

"No. Just listen," he said tugging me closer to him. "I know regardless of my intentions you are going to remember things. In fact, I'm pretty sure you have already, but you mustn't ask questions. And please don't force it, I hate seeing you in pain."

"I won't force it anymore if you answer me one question," I said before kissing him.

"I just said you can't," he responded in a muffled tone.

I kissed him again but this time I was slightly more aggressive than either of us had been yet. I felt Oliver's hand on my back loosen before grabbing my jacket tightly and squeezing me securely against him. The heat of his gloves melted through to my skin waking up light-winged butterflies in my stomach. He responded to my brazenness with his own causing the butterflies to proliferate and amplify their movement. I smiled to myself despite the shock of how effortless that had been for me. Slowly I pulled back placing two fingers on his lips delicately.

"One question Oliver," I requested mellifluously as I absorbed the feeling of his lips against my fingertips.

He let out an auditable groan, but smiled despite himself.

"I hate it when you do this. It's that stupid sodding cleverness you Ravenclaws have," he said with a slight chuckle against my fingers.

"Is that a yes?"

Oliver closed his eyes in surrender as he kissed my fingers.

"Have we umm," I paused as a blush rose in my cheeks.

I felt his lips curl into a smirk beneath my fingers.

"Dated," he asked quietly.

I adverted my gaze before nodding. He kissed my fingers delicately again before I removed them.

"Not exactly. Summer before fourth year till the summer before sixth year we kept getting really close to it, and we did kiss at the ball in third year for the first time. And that's all you get from me ."

I pouted at him a bit before leaning forward for another kiss only to be stopped by two of his fingers.

"Only if you mean it, because you won't be getting anymore out of me," he said in a resolute tone.

I kissed his fingers lightly despite his words.

"Shall we go in?" I asked smiling lightly.

Oliver smiled back at me before opening the door for me. The door was only open an inch or so before the light sound of the bells kissed my ears with their tingly sound. I knew what lie on the other side but that never stopped it form being beautiful. The little shop was bigger than it appeared on the outside. It had cream walls with a golden, curving decorative boarder that weaved its way around the room creating a continuous loop. The books stood on shelves of polished mahogany with ends decorated in symbols of the past. The front had a marble counter that was currently covered with a soft velvet red table runner. Mrs. Donald had set a few decorations and put Christmas lights around the edges bouncing color off the mahogany body of the front counter.

Underneath the neatly decorated window was the deep red loveseat. It had worn spots from where Mr. and Mrs. Donald sat to read their books when the shop was not open. The couch had two cream pillows that Mrs. Donald had hand sown patterns of gold and browns on.

"Pick three, any three." He said before making his way to the comfortable loveseat just inside the door.

I looked at him incredulously. He couldn't be serious, or at least I thought he couldn't be, but he shooed me off. I was still blinking as I made my way down the first isle.

As I wondered through the shelves, I found myself to recall things I had never been able to remember before. Each one involved Oliver and what he claimed to be our dating period. However, for the life of me I couldn't remember why we had ended, or when. I found it all very ridiculous and became rather flustered that I was not allowed to ask any more questions.

I decided on three books that I had taken out of the library back at school. Each was hard bound with leather like exterior, neatly scripted titles on the binding, and in perfect condition. I thumbed through the pages enjoying each page brush against my fingertips. New books always had the softest pages. I delicately laid them on the counter in front of Mr. Donald and reluctantly allowed Oliver to pay for them.

Mr. Donald took care to wrap them neatly in cloth. He and his wife had always wrapped them in a themed paper for the season to protect the books. Mrs. Donald had the most exquisite tastes. Everything was always simple and elegant. This year she had chosen a white backdrop with ribbons of goal and silver lacing the paper like a flowing stream. Mrs. Donald watched every move her husband's hands made with a delicate smile on her worn lips. The sight made me smile. The old couple was exactly what every girl dreamed of for her future.

"There you go," Mr. Donald said smiling at both Oliver and I. " You two enjoy the holidays, and come back soon. It's always nice to see you both together."

"Don't forget to tell your parents hello for us dears," Mrs. Donald added.

I smiled and shook my head as Oliver took the wrapped and bagged books from Mr. Donald. Oliver placed his hand lightly on the middle of my back urging me forward. The heated gloves he had on penetrated through my jacket onto my skin. I smiled as the warmth spread through my midsection.

I found myself falling into a daydream state as we took a few steps out the door. The snow falling was the only thing remaining in focus. I could still feel Oliver's hand, but was increasingly unaware of where we were going.

"Mai," Oliver said in a concerned tone stopping our movement.

I looked at him as I traveled back to the real world from my dreamy state.

"Hmmm."

"I asked where you'd like to eat. We need to get back soon."

I glanced around the village quickly. I was never a fan of either fancy restaurants or low-end bars. My requirements usually made me a meticulous person. The loud bustling popular places didn't do a thing for me either. However, as I scanned the plaza area I recalled a small place, which during the summer had tables outside and plants everywhere. They had also hung candle lit lanterns above the tables that were lit at dusk every night. Each had been hand crafted and delicately painted. During the winter, however it was more difficult to spot. Its only dead give away was the font used to spell out the restaurants name on the front window.

"Due Stelle," I said smiling.

Due Stelle was owned by a family that had moved here from Italy. The husband was actually Scottish and the wife was the Italian. They had two young boys who had both acquired their mother's silky dark hair. The wife, Tessa, belonged to a family that operated several restaurants throughout Italy. She had originally been destined to take over her father's when she became engaged to Broderic. Despite her fathers protest Tessa agreed to move to Scotland with Broderic. She never really said what Broderic did, but I got the hint that it had to do with the ministry.

As compensation for her leaving the family behind Tessa had opened her own restaurant and linked, it's reputation to those in Italy. I had often run into her family in the village as they came at least once a week to visit Tessa.

"I knew you'd choose that," Oliver said with a light-heated chuckle.

"If you knew then why did you ask," I enquired giving him my best smirk.

"Because I don't like to make assumptions."

I laughed at him as we moved towards the restaurant. Once inside Tessa greeted us with a warm smile and a child behind each leg.

"I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you this year," she said beaming at the two of us.

"Tessa," I said in a light scolding manner. "How could I pass up a chance to have your wonderful cooking once again?"

Tessa smiled widely at us before leading us to a table next to the window. She said something quietly but I missed it.

The restaurant was lightly decorated for Christmas, but for the most part, it was still clearly Italian in style. Stella may have left home but when I stepped into the restaurant, I always felt like it had been her way to take Italy with her when she decorated this place. The colors and décor reminded me of pictures and things that I had read about Italy. I had often asked her about it, and her descriptions made me determined to visit someday.

"Are you going to order," Oliver asked with a grin seeping from his face to his words.

I looked up at the sound of his voice to realize Tessa was standing and waiting. She gave me a sweet smile as she pressed her quill to the pad of paper in hand.

"Cavatelli," I said with a smile handing her my menu.

I noted that Oliver had made his order while I was not paying attention since he no longer had his menu.

After Tessa had walked, away Oliver turned a very strained face to me.

"Mai, are you all right," he asked reaching across the table to me.

I smiled sweetly and shook my head as I grasped his hand and turned a bit to watch the snow come down again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular. Just enjoying the atmosphere I suppose," I said laughing at his overly cautious tone.

I assumed he turned to look out the window as well because he remained silent until Tessa returned with our food. Oliver proved me wrong though as I turned to let go of his hand and accept my plate I caught him staring at me. I almost missed the blush in his cheeks.

"Thank you Tessa."

"You are both very welcome. Enjoy," she said with a bright white smile.

We practically ate in silence, which was normal for me but not so much for Oliver. He was not loud or anything of that sort but he definitely was never this quiet. I looked up at him. His face was ashen in a way I could not understand. After the third painfully slow bite, I urged myself to speak up.

"Oliver," I said softly. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Just concerned about time is all," he replied.

I frowned as he avoided eye contact with me. His statement was all lies. Something was eating at Oliver Wood and I was not going to spend an entire evening with him while he acted like this. I did however decide the matter was best left for the ball that evening itself. I felt bad that Adrian and Jess would have to stay behind. No doubt, mother would fix them up with plenty of entertainment and food.

Part of me was rather thrilled about the ball despite how much I detested the idea of a ball gown for an entire evening. Fortunately, mother was kind enough to go easy on the hair and makeup bit for me and I simply refused anything but a clear coat on my nails. As I tried to recall what dress I would be shoved into this year, I became vaguely aware of something nagging for my attention. When I broke out of my revere I looked up to see Oliver standing neat me hand out.

"We need to get going Mai. You probably have to start getting ready soon and I have to go help with stuff at my parents estate," he said while still avoiding eye contact.

I nodded, as I made sure that I had cleaned my plate.

We had not taken two steps outside the doors when Oliver pulled me to him and again buried his face in my hair. It seemed almost tighter than when we came to the village. I was not about to object though.

Even after we arrived, I let him continue to hold me. It felt safe, and the sad look on his face had disappeared.

"Well I best let you go," he said pulling away slowly.

I smiled up at him.

"Thank you for the wonderful afternoon Oliver," I said sweetly as I reached up on my toes and kissed his cheek.

Oliver's cheeks suddenly burned bright red as he mumbled about having to be somewhere and me needing to get ready. As he turned to apparate I headed inside laughing quietly to myself over his embarrassment.


End file.
